Pride Love
by Noalovegood
Summary: Meredy se enfrasca en un proyecto reivindicativo en el mes del Orgullo Gay, en el transcurso, acabará por conocer aspectos de ella misma desconocidos hasta entonces. ¿Es más qué admiración lo que siente por su "guía" en el proyecto?
1. Cloud Factory

**FELICIDADES DANA 3 3 Sé que llega un poco con retraso, pero como te hice el dibujito me quedo más tranquila e intentaré actualizar lo antes posible para finalizar este short fic 3**

 **Todo lo que pienso de ti y lo mucho que te valoro te lo digo muchas veces, pero nunca viene de más repetirlo: eres admirable y una gran persona, que nadie te haga creer jamás lo contrario 3**

 **No sé si será de tu agrado, pero lo he hecho con todo mi cariño y quería desde hace tiempo dedicarte un Meltear, pairing que por cierto no shippea nadie más xDDD Así que supongo que esto solo lo leerás tú y curiosamente eso me gusta porque lo hace más personal y entre nosotras xDDD**

 **Es como si el Meltear fuera algo exclusivo que nos une 3**

 **Supongo que en su total el fic se quedará en 4 capítulos en total, espero no hacerlo muy largo XD**

 **Felicidades de nuevo y espero que, como mínimo, no te parezca muy horrible xDD Y espero no tener muchos fallos ni lapsus xD**

 **He escogido un título de Sonata Artica porque me ha gustado mucho la canción y no tenía ni puta idea de qué título ponerle xDDD Pero, creo que los sueños se vinculan con las nubes y, al fin y al cabo, el fic también habla de ver cumplidos sueños respecto a una sociedad más concienciada, así que... XD**

* * *

 **1\. Cloud Factory**

 _—Supongo que esto es un adiós._

 _Aguantó las lágrimas, pues poco podía hacer con el temblor de sus piernas. Él clavó sus ojos en ella, fríos como el hielo; carentes de vida. Su corazón palpitaba, su aliento escapaba de sus labios. De eso no había duda. Mas, por mucho que manifestara vigor; por dentro, su alma se quebraba cual cristal fino._

 _Y ella era la responsable._

 _Se le contrajo el pecho cuando, incluso destrozado, se esforzó por dedicarle una tenue sonrisa. Cierto calor la arropó al recibirla; cierto frío la invadió ante las expectativas. «Fuego y hielo —pensó—. Ni George R. R. Martin mataría mejor que yo». Tragó saliva, evitando pensar en las ironías de la existencia. Lo que les unió regresaba para recordarle por qué se separaban. Él era hielo y ella... ella era una completa desconocida para sí misma..._

 _Su eterno dilema._

 _La pregunta que se planteaba cada vez que se reflejaba en un espejo._

 _¿Quién era en realidad?_

 _—Adiós —la interrupción la sobresaltó—, se dice a quien te decepciona. Sirve para cerrar puertas que nunca desearías volver a abrir._

 _Sin previo aviso, las lágrimas finalmente fluyeron por todo su rostro, vaciándole lentamente. Un escalofrío repentino le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando la mano de él se posó sobre la suya con cautela. Sorprendida, lo miró de verdad por primera vez desde su encuentro. De nuevo, aquella sonrisa dulce que le sabía amarga._

 _—No has hecho nada malo, Meredy. Simplemente... no ha funcionado. Tampoco quiero excluirte de mi vida. Solo necesito tiempo para lamerme las heridas. Así que —se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, con una sonrisa bañada en un mar de lágrimas—, ¡esto es un «hasta la próxima, Mer»!_

—¡Meredy-chan!

La pelirrosa escapó de sus dolorosos recuerdos; una peliazul se dirigía hacia su encuentro con un abundante vientre que entorpecía sus andares. Meredy reaccionó y acortó la distancia para evitar el sobreesfuerzo a su amiga. La alegría la invadió cuando la tuvo enfrente, rodeándola con un cálido abrazo.

—¡Mírate! ¡Estás tan...!

—¿Redonda?

—¡Nooo! —posó sus dedos sobre su panza con ternura— Preciosa. No te veía desde... —calló de golpe; sus memorias acechaban de nuevo. Juvia se percató y acarició sus mejillas con dulzura.

—Lyon está bien, Meredy-chan. Incluso preguntó por usted cuando supo que quedaba con Juvia —la pelirrosa dibujó un atisbo de sonrisa—. Últimamente ha estado conociendo a alguien y se muestra muy alegre. También la añora, Juvia está segura de que pronto reanudarán su hermosa amistad.

—Gracias —contestó sincera—. Por los ánimos y por colaborar con mi trabajo. Más, cuando has salido de casa a propósito en tu estado.

—No diga tonterías, Juvia está embarazada, no incapacitada —se tocó la barriguita, dirigiendo el rumbo hacía el metro—. Es cierto que Mar pesa cada vez más y el verano comienza a ser insoportable, pero Juvia le extrañaba mucho. Además, ahora Meredy-chan no podrá negarse a acudir a la fiesta del bebé.

Meredy corroboró su asistencia y la peliazul aplaudió satisfecha. Aquel gesto infantil le recordó lo mucho que la echaba de menos, afortunadamente, medio año distanciadas no había quebrado su complicidad.

La conocía desde hacía tres años, cuando acudió a la boda de su primo Jellal. Erza, la mujer de éste, se empeñó en presentarle a todos los hombres solteros de la ceremonia ante la insistencia de la madre de Meredy que temía que a su hija _se le pasara el arroz_ ; con la mala suerte de intentar emparejarla con un chico moreno de expresión seria. Cual fue la sorpresa de todos al descubrir que el joven, llamado Gray, mantenía un tórrido romance secreto con Juvia, quien, influida por los efectos del alcohol, hizo pública su historia de amor con el azabache. O lo intentó, pues entre sollozos sus frases eran incomprensibles. Salvo para Meredy, que como chica aguda que era, captó el lenguaje corporal de la muchacha y acudió a consolarla, pensando que Gray no era más que _un cerdo sin corazón que se aprovechaba de mujeres_.

A veces, las apariencias son mentiras disfrazadas de verdad.

Alejadas de la multitud y más sosegada, Juvia le explicó toda su historia de amor con Gray. Cómo se conocieron en un congreso activista para salvar las nutrias marinas, cuándo descubrió que Gray era un jugador de Hockey reconocido y el momento exacto en el que tras su primer beso, ella le planteó la idea de mantener en secreto su romance para evitar el odio enfermizo de las fans. Porque aunque le doliera, era consciente de la pasión que despertaba el azabache ante las féminas, y como fangirl en su pasado adolescente, conocía hasta dónde llegaba una obsesión. La carrera de Gray serías más fructífera si seguía estando soltero a ojos de las cámaras; y ella, como una simple bióloga marina, era consciente de no estar a la altura de una super estrella del hielo.

 _—¡Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que odia la clandestinidad y ahora busca otras pretendientas! —balbuceó entre sollozos._

La historia de la peliazul le generó tanta ternura que se marchó decidida a buscar a «Gray-sama» y solucionar los conflictos absurdos entre aquel par. Lo encontró en una discusión acalorada con la novia de la boda; sin avisar, tiró de su brazo y lo arrastró hasta la peliazul y no los abandonó hasta asegurar la confirmación de su relación. Lo que jamás supo, es que fue precisamente esa manera de actuar la razón por la cual Lyon se fijó en ella. Tiempo después, iniciaron su relación sentimental y el declive de ésta...

Seis meses después de su ruptura, Meredy todavía echaba en falta su presencia. Aunque no supo amarle como merecía, Lyon siempre fue gentil con ella y nunca dejó de ser un amigo imprescindible en su vida. Formaban un equipo junto a Gray y Juvia; eran una familia inseparable. Los quería, sin filtros, ni límites; pero no como _debía_. Y ese pensamiento le atacaba sin descanso por mucha distancia que hubiera colocado.

Quizá, simplemente, no estaba hecha para enamorarse.

—Es la siguiente parada.

De nuevo, Juvia era la salvadora que la apartaba de sus deprimentes reflexiones. Meredy asintió, nerviosa, ahora que quedaba poco para llegar a su destino. La Mer interna hiperventilaba emocionada, mientras la externa aparentaba calma.

Iba a conocer a Ultear Milkovich.

No, iba a entrevistar a la gran Ultear Milkovich.

La mujer que se había labrado camino como escultora y pintora reivindicativa, convirtiéndose en un icono del movimiento LGTBI y en una de las figuras más emblemáticas del panorama artístico internacional. Ya hacía una década de su debut y, desde entonces, los éxitos se sucedían uno detrás de otro. Pero no era su innegable talento lo que a Meredy le interesaba para el caso en particular, sino su implicación con los colectivos no privilegiados. Ultear dirigía una asociación no lucrativa cuyo objetivo era prestar amparo, información y medios para todas aquellas personas del colectivo LGTBI que sufrían algún tipo de discriminación o tenían dificultades para desarrollar una vida corriente a causa de su condición. También, colaboraba para impulsar nuevas promesas en el mundo artístico, muchas de las cuales, eran repudiadas por su orientación sexual o identidad de género. Sin duda alguna, Meredy tenía muchos motivos para admirar a una mujer cuyo arte se enfrentaba en tono descarado a los prejuicios.

Como periodista, había elaborado una modesta revista con un grupo de antiguos compañeros de carrera con el objetivo de trasmitir al público una visión más realista de la sociedad en contraposición con la que le enseñaban en la universidad. Deseaban difundir la verdad sin tapujos y el nuevo tema propuesto era, precisamente, el colectivo LGTBI en la actualidad. En cuanto se lo comentó a Juvia por teléfono, ésta le informó de la posibilidad de concretar una entrevista con Ultear, pues, la gran artista de renombre casualmente era la hermanastra mayor de su jugador de Hockey.

Por alguna extraña razón, Meredy lo presintió como un buen augurio. Los planetas se alineaban para que todo le saliera a la perfección y, con un poco de suerte, tendrían el número de la revista preparado para el mes del Orgullo Gay y podrían difundirlo gratuitamente. «Necesitamos que el mundo se conciencia de la realidad diaria a la que se enfrentan» pensó decidida.

—Este es el apartamento de Ultear-sama.

Juvia llamó y se escuchó como abrían sin preguntar. Mientras subían por el ascensor, Meredy se cuestionaba la personalidad de la anfitriona con bastante nerviosismo.

—¿Se parece a Gray? Es decir, son hermanos ¿no? Al menos de padre, así que puede que tengan cosas en común.

—Bueno —Juvia meditó—, al principio puede parecer fría y cortante, igual que Gray-sama con desconocidos. Pero, Juvia le asegura que es buena mujer. Al final, se llevarán muy bien, ya lo verá.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta llamaron. Se abrió y tras ella, las recibió la mismísima Ultear Milkovich con su despampanante físico al desnudo, salvo, por la lencería de alta costura. Juvia cubrió sus ojos avergonzadas; Meredy poco le faltó para desencajar su mandíbula «se te olvidó comentar que comparten la vena exhibicionista».

—Vaya, estás más hinchada que la última vez —comentó la morena—. No te pondrás de parto en mi casa ¿no?

—No se preocupe, a Juvia todavía le quedan tres meses. Ella es Meredy-chan.

La pelirrosa contuvo la risa nerviosa y balbuceó un intento de saludo; Ultear frunció el ceño y con un gesto de cabeza las invitó a pasar. Agarró una bata de seda que tenía colgada en un perchero del recibidor de su casa y se la colocó sin anudarla. Una vez dentro, Meredy observó su alrededor maravillada, pues en el corazón mismo de la sala principal se hallaba el esqueleto de una futura escultura que emulaba formas femeninas fusionadas con elementos de la naturaleza con un material que no supo definir. Había aprovechado los colores propios de las piedras preciosas para incrustarlos en la anatomía de la figura adaptándose al contorno de su cuerpo, de tal modo, que la pelirrosa tuvo la sensación de presenciar a una hermosa criatura mitológica que cobraba vida ante ella. Se fijó en los dedos de la morena y descubrió una serie de manchas salpicadas en su piel de porcelana. «Hemos interrumpido su trabajo» meditó preocupada.

—Es magnífica, Ultear-sama.

Meredy corroboró el comentario de Juvia asintiendo anonadada. Ultear se sentó sobre un sillón cristalino que imitaba el estilo del _Art Nouveau_ —como la mayor parte de la decoración interna— y extendió su mano con elegancia instando a sus invitadas a imitarla. Aposentada sobre su _trono de cristal_ , Ultear se asemejaba a una reina del hielo de gélida expresión; la profundidad de sus oscuros ojos clavándose en Meredy la inquietaban, pero, por alguna razón inalcanzable, no podía apartar la vista de ella. Ante el silencio, la peliazul contempló el intercambio de miradas entre ambas féminas con curiosidad.

—Ultear-sama... —titubeó Juvia— Meredy-chan va ha realizar un estudio sobre...

—¿No puedes hablar por ti misma? —espetó la morena dirigiéndose a la joven.

—S-sí —tartamudeó. «Soy una estúpida»—. Disculpe mi grosería, le admiro mucho señorita Milkovich y no estoy siendo todo lo profesional que debería. Yo...

—Para —Meredy tragó saliva acongojada; Ultear apoyó su rostro sobre una mano—. Que Juvia me hable de «usted» lo tolero por diferencias culturales y porque forma parte de mi familia; pero, no me hables como si fuera un vejestorio. Tengo mi orgullo ¿sabes? Tampoco te saco más de diez años, ni soy tu madre como para hablarme con tanto respeto. No he accedido todavía a la entrevista, así que cuida estos detalles cuando te encuentres en situaciones similares. Hay quien desea ser tratado como un dios, y los que preferimos la transparencia a las florituras. No soy el tipo de artista que ansía ser amada por sus seguidores, mi único objetivo es plasmar mis ideales a través del arte y ayudar a los colectivos discriminados. Si luego le parezco a los periodistas una borde de mierda me importa un bledo, cuido de los míos, no de aquellos que quieren aprovecharse de mi fama para escribir prensa sensacionalista. Ahora habla, tengo una agenda apretada.

Meredy centró su vista en las carpetas de trabajo que portaba como muestra de la labor de la revista y alzó la vista de nuevo para fijarla en su interlocutora, pues tenía la sensación de que apartándole la mirada tendría más votos para ganarse su enemistad. Respiró hondo, los dedos de Juvia la rozaban con disimulo aportándole valor. Meredy observó a Ultear con determinación.

—Vengo representando a _Crime Sorcière._ Somos un grupo de graduados en periodismo y antiguos compañeros de carrera que, al no encontrar trabajo debido a la crisis, nos unimos para elaborar una revista autogestionada donde tratamos temas tabú en la sociedad e intentamos realizar un periodismo lo más objetivo posible para dar visibilidad a injusticias y concienciar a la gente. Planteamos un periodismo diferente, puesto que en la carrera una premisa esencial era aprender a mentir y... ninguno nos inclinamos por la opción laboral de difundir falacias, sino para realizar artículos de denuncia y crítica social. Por ello, al inicio comenzamos a través de internet y, poco a poco, nos estamos haciendo un hueco en el público y hemos empezado a publicar en papel en formatos económicos. He traído conmigo los últimos números, trabajamos en colaboración con distintos campos académicos para aportar datos fiables. Por ejemplo, Juvia nos ayudó con el número de especies marinas en peligro de extinción.

—Entonces —Ultear la observó con frialdad—, habéis decidido realizar un artículo justo el mes del Orgullo porque el resto de tiempo el colectivo no existe ¿no? —la morena se levantó— No es la primera vez que me reúno con un periodista que va de diferente para, después, desarrollar un artículo que más que ayudarnos, nos estigmatiza. Si hablo de sexo sin tapujos somos viciosos; si explico las dificultades familiares en algunos miembros del colectivo, se vende que mis padres son monstruos intolerantes, cuando justo ellos me han apoyado desde niña; si critico la discriminación a niveles globales se me atribuye la imagen de zorra sin escrúpulos que pretende encerrar a heterosexuales en campos de concentración. Cada año, alguien se presenta con la intención de luchar a favor de la causa, pero como resultado me encuentro con una bazofia escrita por gilipollas que pretenden aprovecharse de las fechas para vender por una millonada la entrevista con la rebelde del momento, sea yo u otro famoso del colectivo. No nos ven como personas no privilegiadas, sino como producto que explotar de forma interesada.

«Sin embargo, poco oigo hablar de las denuncias por acoso y agresión a personas por amar o identificarse diferente a lo establecido. De vez en cuando, se susurra sobre un caso determinado, todo para certificar que la prensa se preocupa de nosotros ¡no vaya a producirse una revuelta! ¿Y qué sucede entonces? Que las redes sociales se llenan de defensores y detractores del colectivo durante unas horas, pero al día siguiente la vida continua. Nadie se acuerda del suicidio de un adolescente trans, o de la paliza a una pareja de homosexuales. Nadie, salvo los que nos atragantamos con el veneno del prejuicio. Eso sin mencionar a las pobres familias que tienen que mediar con la discriminación hacia sus seres queridos. ¿Sabías qué conozco casos de padres que rezan para que sus hijos salgan «normales» porque temen la represión y el sufrimiento al que se someterán en el futuro? «Que mis hijos no padezcan ninguna enfermedad, ni discapacidad, ni sean gays» he llegado a escuchar —Ultear se había aproximado tanto a Meredy que se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la chica, quien la miraba paralizada sentada sobre el sofá—. Te he investigado antes de que vinieras, Meredy Fernandes —miró a Juvia—. Sí, confío en ti, por algo eres mi cuñada favorita. Y la única que tengo, pero eres inocente y buena como una palomita —volvió la vista a la pelirrosa—. Lleváis dos años elaborando esa revista, pero nunca habías tocado el tema LGTBI. ¿Por qué ahora?

Meredy se quedó en completo silencio, salvo por la respiración entrecortada. Juvia hizo el amago de hablar, pero la pelirrosa la frenó posando su mano sobre ella. Ultear dibujó una sonrisa amarga y les dio la espalda.

—Marchaos.

Juvia se levantó la primera para reanimar a su amiga en shock y empujarla hasta la salida, pero las palabras salieron sin permiso de los labios de la pelirrosa.

—Uno de los integrantes de la revista salió del armario hace unos meses —Ultear fingió no escucharla, pero Meredy prosiguió con voz temblorosa—. Es uno de mis mejores amigos desde la facultad y, aunque todos lo sospechábamos, tardó mucho tiempo en aceptarlo y no comprendíamos la razón. A los pocos días de sincerarse, me pidió pasar unos días en mi casa. Yo... la compañía me venía bien en esos momentos y la idea me agradó. Al final, me acostumbré a su presencia. Pero un día no regresó. Pensé que había vuelto con su familia, pero... no sé explicarlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

Ultear se dignó a observarla, Meredy ni se percató. Sus ojos verdosos miraban al vacío empapados en lágrimas; Juvia la abrazó.

—Meredy-chan, no es necesario...

—Freed había intentado quitarse la... —la pelirrosa rompió a llorar descontrolada—. C-cuando ll-llame a sus p-padres desde el h-hospital ellos... di-dijeron que no tenían hij...

Una sensación de calidez extirpó de golpe la frialdad del llanto. Los dedos de la morena acariciaban con una ternura inusual el rostro de la pelirrosa, apartando el agua de sus mejillas. Acto seguido, la arropó en un reconfortante abrazo respaldado por Juvia que sollozaba enganchada a espaldas de Meredy.

—Tranquila —le susurraba una y otra vez—. Tu amigo está bien ¿verdad? —Meredy asintió todavía angustiada—. Bien, eso es lo importante.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que la pelirrosa se calmó, cuando regresó a la realidad se ruborizó recordando lo que acababa de suceder. Ultear se puso en pie y preparó infusiones para apaciguar los nervios.

—Lamento mi comportamiento —dijo la pelirrosa; Ultear la inspeccionó y Meredy no supo descifrar el significado de su mirada.

—Soy yo la que se disculpa, estoy acostumbrada a mediar con imbéciles y te he tomado por una. El caso de tu amigo... —la buscó con la mirada, esperando no herirla— es más común de lo que se piensa. Lo primordial ahora es que le demostréis apoyo y comprensión, sed pacientes e recomendarle acudir a un especialista si es necesario.

—Gracias —Meredy sonrió—. Cuando descubrimos el martirio familiar al que fue sometido entendimos las dificultades a las que se enfrenta una persona del colectivo y decidimos realizar un reportaje para dar visibilidad. En principio, nuestro deseo era entrevistar a personas anónimas, pero Juvia me brindó esta oportunidad y pensé que tu colaboración le daría más fuerza a nuestro proyecto. En parte, es cierto que tu figura nos aporta la publicidad que deseamos para darle impulso a nuestro trabajo con el tema, sin embargo, no deseamos frivolizar el colectivo, todo lo contrario. Queremos luchar para impedir que el caso de Freed vuelva a repetirse. Y... comprendo los motivos por los cuales declinas la oferta de participación —Meredy se levantó para abandonar la estancia—. Y no tiene importancia, ha sido un placer conocerte y me has abierto los ojos en aspectos que ni siquiera me había planteado.

—¿Dónde se supone que vas? —Meredy la contempló perpleja— ¿Vuelvo a repetirlo? No he sido justa contigo; vuestro planteamiento me agrada. Aunque, una entrevista conmigo no será gran cosa para el reportaje, estoy demasiado explotada en la prensa incluso cuando no cuentan con mi consentimiento. Creo que vuestro proyecto necesita ser más ambicioso... ¿y si te llevo a mis círculos _bohemios_ y te presento a gente vinculada al colectivo? Podríais ampliar vuestra visión tanto en sectores anónimos como personajes famosos, multiplicando así el número de entrevistados.

—E-e-e-eso —Meredy no daba crédito a las palabras de la morena y, emocionada, la asaltó agarrándola de las manos con efusividad— ¡¿De verdad?!

—Siempre que dejes de apretar con tanta fuerza mis herramientas de trabajo —la pelirrosa la soltó y se disculpó.

—N-n-no lo puedo creer, estoy realmente agradecida. Yo... nosotros... supongo que Juvia te ha dicho que no podemos pagar... —la peliazul asintió.

—Esto no es una cuestión económica; sino reivindicativa —sentenció Ultear—. Bien, entonces esta noche tienes una cita conmigo, pasaré por tu casa sobre las diez.

—¿U-u-una cita?

—De negocios, niña. No romántica —aclaró—. Venga, salid de mi casa, tengo trabajo que hacer —besó la mejilla de su cuñada y las acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¡Espera! ¿Vas a pasar por mi casa? Necesitas la dirección —comentó Meredy antes de que Ultear cerrara la puerta; ésta esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—No es necesario, como ya te he comentado antes, he investigado sobre ti. Sé puntual, hasta otra Juvia, nos veremos en la fiesta del bebé.

—Juvia saludará a Gray-sama de su parte, gracias por todo.

Ultear cerró la puerta y ambas amigas se miraron complacientes. Meredy cambió su expresión de alegría a una de horror cuando asimiló toda la información. Iba a quedar a solas con Ultear Milkovich. «¿Por qué me pone tan nerviosa su mera presencia? Debe ser ese modo de atravesar hasta la piel con la mirada». Le sudaron las manos, tenía solo cinco horas para llegar a su casa, decidir y preparar su indumentaria sin tener ni idea del lugar al que acudiría; ni del protocolo a seguir. Juvia ya había hecho mucho por ella hoy, buscaría otra persona que le auxiliara.

Y justo le vino a la mente la indicada.


	2. Siren's Song

**2\. Siren's Song**

—Vamos, cógelo. Cógelo...

— _¡Hola soy Lucy!_ —«¡bien!» pensó Meredy— _¡Y yo soy Loke!_ —«El maldito contestador...»— _En este momento no estamos en casa, prueba suerte más... ¡Para, lo escucharán mis padres!_

Terminó de oír las risotadas melosas de la pareja y colgó desesperada. Lucy era la única integrante de la revista con nociones dignas de una superheroína de la moda. A excepción de Jellal, quien conocía gran parte del panorama de ese mundillo gracias a sus investigaciones y —también— por lo cuidado que llevaba siempre su supuestamente casual aspecto. «Aunque si interrumpo la búsqueda de su primogénito, Erza es capaz de abandonar el lecho conyugal para usar mi cara de entrenamiento». Descartó por completo la opción de que su «prima» le demostrara por qué era campeona mundial de Taekondo y pensó en Levy. Aunque la peliazul le resultaba una opción poco viable, primero, porque ambas compartían la sencillez en el vestir; y en segundo lugar, porque últimamente Levy no dejaba de ausentarse con excusas cada vez menos creíbles.

Oteó el armario abierto de par en par y suspiró evitando a toda costa mirar la hora.

—¿Qué se supone que se pone una cuando no sabe dónde va, ni tiene gusto alguno? —reflexionó en voz alta.

—¡Holaaaaa! Ya estoy en casa.

Una _bombillita_ se iluminó en su interior y se encaminó con paso ligero hacia el vestíbulo. Lo primero que divisó fue la larga cabellera verdosa anudada en una perfecta trenza. Freed dejó las cosas y le sonrió con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada.

—Bueno ¿qué? ¿La has conocido? —Meredy asintió. Él abrió los ojos anonadado, acosándola a preguntas, mientras la pelirrosa se fijaba en lo sedosas que parecían sus manos; lo cuidadas que tenía las uñas; lo mucho que brillaba su imberbe rostro; y la elegancia que irradiaba incluso vestido con prendas básicas. El escáner de la chica terminó por incomodarle— ¿Qué estás mirando?

—Sabes arreglarte —contestó absorta; él alzó una ceja divertido—. Quiero decir... Ultear pasará a buscarme dentro de poco y...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Freed la sujetaba por los hombros— Una... ¿cita? —abrió la boca y meditó para sus adentros— Ahora entiendo tu tembleque de octogenaria... Madre mía es como ser espectador de una peli de bollis adorables. O mejor aun ¡estoy en la jodida _premier_!

—Nooo —resopló y chasqueó los dedos ante sus ojos buscando su atención—. Ha accedido al proyecto, bueno... lo ha ampliado, creo. Quiere que conozca a su círculo de amistades para incrementar las entrevistas y enriquecer la visión que buscamos trasmitir.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó jubiloso. De pronto, su gesto adquirió seriedad y entrelazó las manos a las de su amiga— Gracias. No sé cómo... yo...

—Tranquilo —lo abrazó—, sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti. Crime Sorcière significa familia. Y hablando de parientes... Freed, no sé qué narices tengo que ponerme. ¿Me ayudas? —él asintió encantado— ¿Y a maquillarme?

—Mer que sea gay no significa que me pinte la cara. Nunca lo he hecho.

—Lo sé, no lo digo por eso —lo que menos deseaba es que su amigo se sintiera parte de un cliché—. Tú sabes combinar colores y entiendes de protocolos, yo soy un desastre para eso. Recuerda que en la carrera las presentaciones de los _PowerPoint_ eran cosa de Lucy y tuya, si hubieran dependido de mí todavía estaríamos en primero. Soy una inepta para conjuntar y los niños de preescolar dibujan mejor que yo. Al menos tú tienes gracia y buen pulso —le hizo pucheros—. Por favoooooooooor.

—De acuerdoooo. Vamos, saca lo mejor de tu armario, mientras, iré a buscar las revistas de moda que Lucy siempre se deja por ahí.

Ya en su habitación, Meredy rebuscó entre los cajones viejos maquillajes que en alguna ocasión había comprado, sin embargo, no encontró más que un par de pintalabios de colores carmesí, un rímel reseco que tuvo que rellenar con gotas de aceite de oliva, un lápiz de ojos sin punta y alguna que otra sombra oscura. «Genial, ni siquiera sé si son míos o de cuando la habitación era de Lucy». Freed entró con un par de revistas orientadas al público femenino, en ambas se apreciaba un primer plano de la modelo alternativa del momento: la albina reivindicativa Mirajane Strauss. El peliverde le mostró ambas portadas.

—He pensado que para la noche es mejor un maquillaje oscuro y atrevido, así que me he decantado por estas dos. Además, me gustan los planteamientos de la señorita Strauss, la sigo en sus redes sociales y se implica mucho con los colectivos minoritarios. Así que dada la ocasión, me parece guay hacerte un maquillaje similar —desvió la mirada hacia los potingues sobre la cama—. ¿Solo tienes esto? —Meredy asintió; Freed frunció el ceño— Bueno, me las apañaré... Saca unos tacones y el vestido más largo y formal que tengas.

—¡¿Tacones?! Pero...

—Es rica y famosa. No creo que vayáis a un bar. Estaréis en alguna fiesta vip o algo así. Y de noche el protocolo es traje largo, si vas a codearte con famosos tienes que integrarte para que no desconfíen. Sí, ya lo sé. Es una estupidez de _snobs_...

Meredy accedió a regañadientes y sacó a la luz la indumentaria que había llevado para la boda de su primo. «Otra vez esos dichosos tacones» meditó angustiada. Para sorpresa del peliverde maquillar a otra persona le resultaba relajante y fue mucho más sencillo una vez dadas las primeras pinceladas. Como perfeccionista que era pintó, borró y repintó sobre Meredy cual lienzo virgen y no cesó en su labor hasta que el resultado se asemejó a la perfecta piel de Mirajane. Después, siguió los pasos de un tutorial de _Youtube_ para recoger el cabello de la pelirrosada en un elegante recogido confiando en que el poder de la laca lo mantuviera intacto. Una vez finalizado, le mostró su nuevo rostro en el espejo.

Meredy se sobresaltó.

Cierto era que para la calidad del maquillaje el resultado era bastante óptimo. Aunque le costaba reconocer a la chica del otro lado del reflejo. Sus labios, ahora rojos como el fuego, habían ganado volumen; sus verdosos ojos de niña eterna eran sustituidos por una mirada felina remarcada por el rímel y sombra ahumada. Una vez lista, su pecho agitado se pegaba a la tela turquesa del vestido de corte griego que portaba.

—Es raro verme así.

—Pero ¿te gusta? —ella asintió e hizo el amago de besarle la mejilla. Freed se apartó y dio una palmaditas en la espalda de Mer— Mejor cuando vuelvas o el pintalabios se quedará en casa marcando mi cara —el sonido del timbre hizo saltar a los amigos—. Es la hora, Cenicienta —la besó en la frente y le guiñó un ojo—. No olvides volver más tarde de la medianoche.

Meredy se levantó nerviosa, cogió su bolso y bajó maldiciendo al idiota que inventó los tacones. Buscó con la mirada algún tipo de vehículo lujoso, mas la calle estaba vacía. Se inquietó, temiendo que todo formara parte de una broma pesada... hasta que oyó una risa mordaz.

—¿Vas a casarte o algo por el estilo?

La pelirrosa sintió arder sus mejillas. Ultear la esperaba en un costado de la acera sobre una Harley-Davidson. Llevaba el casco todavía colocado y otro entre sus manos, pero la reconoció al instante. Para bochorno de la joven, Ultear vestía unos vaqueros grises desgastados y rotos y lo que parecía un body negro escotado cubierto por una chaqueta de polipiel del mismo tono. Meredy enmudeció, sabía que debajo de ese casco la morena dibujaba una jocosa sonrisa mientras ella se moría de vergüenza. Para su sorpresa, Ultear se desprendió de su chaqueta y se la colocó a la pelirrosa sobre los hombros.

—Póntela. En moto siempre refresca.

—Y-y-yo... —titubeó Meredy.

—Tú pensabas que soy una ricachona sin alma que se codea de descerebrados en una sala inundada de cócteles y frivolidades —la joven palideció; Ultear rió más alto—. Suele pasar, no tiene importancia. Son tus pies los que van a sufrir esta noche. Vamos, sube conmigo.

La pelirrosa trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar el malentendido, sin embargo, la morena la intimidaba demasiado. Con torpeza subió en la moto y se colocó el casco, no montaba en una desde que era una infante curiosa que acompañaba a su padre a las carreras de motocicletas. Ultear agarró las manos de Meredy y las posó en su cintura.

—Agárrate bien, no voy a morderte —ladeó la cabeza, buscándola con la mirada—, aunque si me lo pides... quizá me lo piense —ante el rostro congestionado de la joven, Ultear rió—. ¡Es broma! —alzó la vista antes de arrancar oteando a un joven asomado en el balcón— ¿Ese chico es tu amigo Freed? —la morena se adelantó a su respuesta— ¡Ey Freed! ¿Te apuntas a la próxima?

—¿Y-yo? —miró hacia los lados desconcertado— ¡C-claro!

Ultear alzó su pulgar e hizo vibrar el suelo con el rugido del motor, Freed las observó marcharse desde el balcón con una lágrima de júbilo acariciando su rostro. Toda su vida se había esforzado por ser aceptado por su entorno, hasta que comprendió que una verdadera familia te acepta sin más.

•••

Llegaron a un edificio que Meredy identificó dentro del racionalismo arquitectónico de la primera postguerra gracias a un artículo que realizó en segundo de carrera sobre la arquitectura en el siglo XX. Constituido con la estructura geométrica típica de su estilo, podría haber sido un edificio como otro cualquiera; sin embargo, en la decoración externa infinidad de arcoíris cubrían su fachada. La casa era precedida por un pequeño jardín en cuyo centro se erigía una escultura vestida con una bandera LGTBI. La pelirrosa sonreía admirando la decoración del edificio, cuando Ultear se desprendió del casco dejando caer su extensa melena. Antes de entrar, la azabache se le aproximó hasta definir un reducido espacio entre ambas. Meredy tragó saliva, perdida en la oscura mirada de la mujer, cuya aura de misterio se incrementaba gracias al _eyeliner_. Los labios rojos de la azabache dibujaron una extraña mueca.

—No sueles maquillarte ¿verdad? Supongo que el artista es tu amigo.

—No... Es decir, sí. Freed me ha maquillado, era su primera vez, yo nunca lo hago. Tú... ¿si? —«¿qué gilipollez estoy preguntando?». Ultear alzó una ceja divertida.

—¿Insinuas qué las lesbianas no somos femeninas? —Meredy volvió a palidecer, y Ultear le golpeó el brazo con camaradería— ¡Estoy bromeando! Joder, empiezo a pensar que te aterrorizo. A tu amigo no se le da nada mal, aunque no son los colores que mejor te quedan. Y sé de alguien que ahí dentro sufrirá un infarto si te ve así —sacó un sobre de pañuelos del bolsillo del pantalón y las humedeció con el agua de una fuente del jardín—. ¿Me dejas?

—C-claro —titubeó Meredy, sin saber bien a qué accedía.

Ultear colocó sus fríos dedos sobre el pómulo izquierdo de la pelirrosa y con la otra mano dirigió el pañuelo para borrar con cuidado el carmín de sus labios. La distancia era tan corta que unos mechones azabaches se deslizaron sobre el escote de Meredy, el fino contacto provocó que bajo la chaqueta el vello se le erizara. Ensimismada, cerró los ojos, guiada por la placentera sensación de tranquilidad que le aportaba un gesto tan simple como dejarse desmaquillar.

—Para la próxima no es necesario que te cubras la cara si no te gusta. Nadie aquí va a juzgarte. Y si lo hacen, que les jodan. Aunque si te gusta, te presentaré a un amigo que te dará indicaciones sobre qué tipo de colores van con tu piel. Bien, sin el pintalabios no queda tan cargado. Aunque yo de ti no me pintaría los ojos tan oscuro, esos tonos apagan tu brillo natural. Tienes una mirada demasiado limpia y trasparente como para mancillarla.

—Gr-gracias —agachó la mirada avergonzada pero Ultear le alzó el mentón y fusionaron las miradas.

—Y cálmate. No soy un ogro, ni te enfrentarás a demonios esta noche. Al menos no con los que asustan a simple vista... Vamos, o nos perderemos la función.

Quiso preguntarle a qué se refería y en su lugar clavó sus pupilas en la noche eterna que simbolizaban los ojos de Ultear. La azabache le mantuvo la mirada por un instante con cierto interés, pero ante la mudez de la pelirrosa caminó hacia el interior del edificio seguida por la joven. Inconscientemente, Meredy posó su mano sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde el cabello de la azabache había reposado y percibió su pulso acelerado. «Estoy comportándome como una niña —reflexionó—. Respira hondo, Mer. Es una mujer de carne y hueso como tú. Compórtate con normalidad, sé natural y todo saldrá bien» No obstante, su meditación interna no palió las rápidas pulsaciones de su corazón.

Entraron sin ningún problema pues nadie custodiaba la puerta, el vestíbulo era un pasillo estrecho y alargado separado del interior de la casa por una gruesa cortina bermellón que a Meredy le recordó a los telones de los teatros. Desde fuera se escuchaba el murmullo de las conversaciones progresivamente apagadas por el aumento de la música instrumental. Ultear apresuró su paso y atravesó las cortinas, apartándolas a un lado para que Meredy pasara. La pelirrosa silbó impresionada, la sala era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba por fuera. No sólo en anchura, sus techos eran altos y decorados por lámparas de formas vivas. El inmobiliario parecía sacado de rastros y restaurados por _amateurs_ , hecho que dotaba al ambiente de un toque muy personal. La estancia se organizaba en diversas mesas redondas y asientos de variada tipología, muchos de los cuales iban acompañados por cojines coloridos. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos y extractos de revistas del día del Orgullo de años anteriores, así como pinturas que representaban todos los tipos de familia habidos y por haber. Lo que más llamó la atención de la chica fue que a pesar de ser un sitio amplio, había poco más de diez personas en su interior. Antes de que Ultear pudiera indicarle hacia dónde dirigirse la poca iluminación de la sala desapareció dejándolas a oscuras, la luz entonces se dirigió hacia un espacio que hasta entonces pasaba desapercibido.

Una larga y gruesa tela plateada cayó desde las alturas donde descendía, como quien nada tranquilamente sobre las aguas, una joven embutida en un un _body_ rojo, encorsetado y bañado en purpurina. Su voz invadió el ambiente cuando abrió los labios para entonar una dulce y melancólica melodía. Enredó la tela en sus fuertes muslos, giró en bucles con elegante destreza mientras se dejaba caer con sutiliza, aproximándose cada vez más al suelo. Justo cuando se acercaba al límite de la tela frenó, miró al público, sonrió y les dedicó una reverencia seguida de aplausos. De una de las puntas del escenario surgió un joven ataviado con unas mallas doradas que iba montado sobre un triciclo realizando malabarismos, se posicionó hasta la altura de la joven, todavía en el aire. Ella bajó por completo y con la cabeza boca abajo se sujetó de los hombros del chico y agarró impulso para saltar con un giro acrobático y caer en el escenario. Ambos saludaron al público cogidos de la mano y fueron vitoreados. De pronto, un humo blanco los hizo desaparecer y en su lugar surgió una nueva figura vestida con un curioso traje dividido en dos mitades: una femenina; otra masculina.

—¡Damas y caballeros! Sean bienvenidos al espectáculo en primicia del Circo de Saberthooth —Meredy creyó que el presentador era una mujer hasta que escuchó su voz—. Ya habéis conocido la destreza y talentosa voz de nuestra acróbata: Minerva, _El Súcubo Feroz;_ y la destreza de nuestro malabarista y trapecista: Sting _De las Mil Luces_. Guardad asiento porque sólo os han mostrado un pequeño bocado del banquete circense que os queda por saborear. Esta noche podréis disfrutar de la hermosa danza con aro de la bailarina: Yukino, _La Maga de Nieve_ ; el equilibrio en la cuerda floja del también trapecista: Rogue _De la Sombra_ ; las demostraciones de fuerza de nuestro _Gran_ _Forzudo_ Olga; las peripecias de nuestros pequeños contorsionistas de legendaria elasticidad gatuna: _Los Niño Gato:_ Lector y Frosch. Y por último, pero no menos importante nuestro ilusionista _El Rey de los Espejismos_ :¡Rufus!

—Será mejor que tomemos asiento ahora que no interrumpimos las actuaciones —mencionó Ultear en el oído de la pelirrosa. La morena la llevó hasta una mesa donde una castaña bebía cerveza acompañada por dos asientos solitarios—. Meredy, te presento a Cana —la aludida saludó alzando su botella—. Voy a ir a saludar al resto, volveré luego.

—¿Así que tú eres la famosa periodista? Ven —dio unos golpecitos a la silla de su lado—, siéntate a mi lado y cuéntamelo todo. No tengas miedo, no muerdo. Salvo si me lo pides —se dirigió a Ultear antes de que se marchara—. Por su cara diría que ya le has gastado esta broma, si que corres lobita —la morena le mostró el dedo corazón con una sonrisa burlona y se esfumó entre las mesas más cercanas al escenario—. ¿Quieres cerveza?

—No, gracias. No bebo alcohol, me he traído una botellita de agua. Eres... ¿Os conocéis desde hace tiempo? —la castaña alzó una ceja.

—¿Su novia? —arrancó a carcajadas— ¡Qué algún puto dios benevolente me libre de ello, joder! Somos amigas desde... ni me acuerdo. Y para ser honesta sí que tuvimos algo hace siglos, una gilipollez de juventud. En menos de una semana vimos que funcionamos mejor como amigas que como amantes. Demasiado distintas; demasiado parecidas —se arrimó más a su interlocutora con pícara sonrisa—. ¿Tanto te interesa la disponibilidad de Ulty?

—¡Nooooooo! —a punto estuvo de caerse del asiento— Y-y-yo no, y-y-yo... la entrevista...

—Ya, ya. Por eso tienes las pupilas dilatadas como si te hubieras metido las montañas de coca de Tony Montana en _Scarface_. Por no hablar del rubor en tus mejillas cual princesita de cuento y el temblor incesante de tus piernas. Y has venido hasta aquí ¿no has leído los artículos que hablan de las actividades que fomenta en sus antros de perversión nuestra amiga en común? Valiente corderito entrando en la boca del lobo...

—Bueno —desvió la atención por un instante hacia los trapecistas que realizaban proezas en el aire—, los medios buscan trasmitir una imagen peyorativa del colectivo. Pero, no veo ningún comportamiento insano ni personas incivilizadas aquí —Cana dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya entiendo por qué Ulty deposita su confianza en ti —el rubor de Mer se incrementó—. Aunque conociéndola, sé que no regresará a esta mesa hasta dentro de un buen rato. Supongo que estoy al cargo, jugaremos pues al ¿ _Quién es quién?_ —señaló hacia la chica que hablaba con Ultear— ¿Te suena de algo? —Meredy abrió la boca anonadada.

—¡Es Mirajane Strauss!

—¡Bingo! Y los «guardaesapaldas» que tiene a cada lado son su hermano y novio; también ha acudido con su hermana pequeña Lisanna y su pareja Natsumi, esas dos adolescentes de ahí. El rubio es Laxus, actor de teatro y cine de autor. Recientemente ha encarnado el papel de un _chapero_ de los años noventa con sida en una película de cine independiente, veremos aquí el preestreno por si te interesa. Elfman es el único de la familia Strauss sin talento artístico, pero es un cachito de pan aunque cueste de creer con ese aspecto de gladiador destructor. Su prometida, sin embargo, es todo un icono para la moda. Es la que se sienta a su lado y visto que ni te inmutas doy por supuesto que no tienes ni pajolera idea de los referentes en las grandes pasarelas.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy al día con ese mundillo —confesó.

—Oh, pero aunque no reconozcas su extravagante presencia el nombre te sonará, te lo aseguro. ¿Has oído hablar de _Los Ángeles de Evergreen's Secret_?

—¡¿De verdad es ella?! —Meredy adoraba su tipo de lencería; además, la diseñadora solía escoger modelos con cuerpos más curvilíneos que rompían los rígidos cánones de las pasarelas. «Por eso Mirajane ha posado con sus productos tantas veces».

—Para ser más concisa no sólo está presente la propia diseñadora, también su modelo estrella desde hace cinco años. Es la de esa mesa, la albina que sobetea la espalda de su marido mientras observa a su hermana en el escenario. Su nombre es Sorano y últimamente ha sonado mucho en la prensa —«sí, lo cierto es que me suena»—. Pero no por su exitosa carrera como modelo y sus pinitos como diseñadora en su colección de tacones, sino por su pasado en el porno —Meredy escupió el agua que bebía de la botella que acababa de sacar de su bolso—. Pobrecilla... pero mejor que no te sobresaltes con facilidad que son muchas las cosas que vas a descubrir hoy. Yo te aconsejo que caigas en gracia a Sorano, el mundo del porno es un tema muy amplio a tratar para futuras entrevistas y la visión reivindicativa de vuestra revista nos vendría muy bien.

—¿«Nos»? ¿Acaso tú..? —la castaña rompió en sonoras carcajadas y Meredy temió que el joven equilibrista se desconcentrara y cayera al vacío.

—Creo que no nos han presentado debidamente. Soy Cana Alberona, una bastardilla reconocida de Gildarts Alberona, apodado _Mástil de Hierro_. Aunque las noticias han hablado de él como ex-actor porno enfermo y resentido después de abalanzarse sobre un ministro corrupto que fomentaba en clandestinidad la pornografía infantil. Claro que a los medios no les interesa hablar de la faceta inhumana de un político y es mucho más sencillo resaltar el pasado de mi padre, sin tener en cuenta que hace años que dejó la industria, limpió su organismo de adicciones y se involucró por completo en la asociación _Pink Cross_ , que por si no la conoces fue fundada por una ex-actriz porno con el fin de dar apoyo psicológico, financiero y vigilar que nadie actúe bajo coacción. También luchan contra la trata de personas, en especial menores, y colabora para que los integrantes de la industria puedan abandonarla si lo desean.

«Y por supuesto, tampoco muestran que Sorano, conocida como _Angellica_ , inició su carrera en el porno porque la _cazaron_ cuando acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad y estaba sola en el mundo con una hermana pequeña que dependía de ella; tampoco narran que cuando llegó a la casa donde tenía que rodar no tenía ni idea de su papel en la película y se vio coaccionada desde el primer segundo, luego sería todo dinero fácil que tuvo que aceptar en un período de crisis económica donde ningún trabajo aceptaría a una joven sin ninguna experiencia laboral y con una mocosa a su cargo. No obstante, los programas basura no dejan de aprovecharse de la fecha en las que estamos para recalcar que tanto mi padre como Sorano participaron en escenas de contenido homosexual, unos para defenderlo; otros para condenarlo. Pero todos para sacar provecho y banalizar la sexualidad.

«De igual modo que no dejan de resaltar los escándalos de ambos derivados de sus adicciones pasadas con la bebida, fármacos y drogas. Pero oye, no oigo a nadie mencionar que a mi padre lo sacaran a patadas del mundillo sin ofrecerle ningún tipo de ayuda cuando le diagnosticaron sida; tampoco nadie recuerda los rumores de intento de suicidio de Sorano tras participar en una película donde se especuló que habían violado a las actrices. Todo lo contrario, Gildarts es repudiado por la sociedad como si fuera un leproso; Sorano es llamada puta. No son víctimas de un negocio donde los han tratado como ganado, son demonizados y totales responsables de su destino —Meredy lagrimeaba desde hacia rato. Cana posó una mano con dulzura sobre la suya—. Soy seguidora de Crime Sorcière y me encanta vuestra dosis de verdad, así que si os animáis me encantaría que difundierais la verdadera historia tras las cámaras.

—Sabía que el porno tenía una gran vertiente oscura, pero lo que acabas de relatar es horrible. La industria sexual es una aberración.

—El problema es que la gente acaba quedándose con la idea de que el sexo en sí es una aberración. Y nada más lejos de la realidad. Es un acto totalmente natural que no debería censurarse. Lo malo de volverse un producto es que las personas pierden el control y autoridad de su propio cuerpo, eso por no hablar de la mierda de estereotipos y roles de género que establece y la visión del sexo que trasmite. Que luego los pobres críos pajilleros creen que una mujer se corre ochenta veces con cada embestida o que todas las lesbianas necesitamos de un pene para darnos placer. Pero siempre he pensado que podría haber alternativas, igual que en la prostitución. Si los individuos obtuvieran el control total sobre sí mismos y existiera una regulación real; si nos educaran desde pequeños a respetar y escuchar los deseos de la otra persona y potenciaran nuestra autoestima y valor personal, quizá se reducirían muchos de los problemas que el negocio sexual plantea. Pero por desgracia, siempre habrá capullos que quieran beneficiarse de la explotación de otros. Y a esos hay que cortarlos a trocitos.

—Debieron de pasarlo muy mal —murmuró.

—Es agua pasada. Mi padre renació gracias a la asociación, el problema es que ahora está a la espera del juicio por ser tan impulsivo. Y Sorano —miró hacia la pareja que aplaudía orgullosa a los artistas— es más feliz que nunca junto a su marido. Y él también, el idiota se pasó todo el instituto colado por la chica popular de clase. Tuvo que ser una alegría encontrarla en internet en sus noches solitarias, claro que después cuando supo la verdad no le hizo ni puta gracia.

—Que estén bien es lo importante y —cogió de las manos a la castaña— será todo un honor sacar a relucir los trapos sucios de la industria.

—Veo que ya os habéis vuelto muy íntimas —susurró la voz de Ultear a la altura del cuello de Meredy. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la pelirrosa sólo de saber que la tenía tan cerca.

—Noto cierta amargura en tu tono, Ulty ¿tienes celitos? —la azabache le dedicó una mueca y la ignoró.

—¿No vas a beber más que agua, Meredy?

—No me gusta el alcohol.

—No seas tonta, puedo prepararte un cóctel sin alcohol. Acompáñame y eliges lo que más te apetezca.

Cana las observó marcharse con una sonrisa ladina en los labios. Su amiga podría decir misa, pero era evidente que el interés que sentía por la pelirrosa era mayor del que quería aparentar. La conocía demasiado bien. Y debía admitir que Meredy tenía algo especial. «Será buena entrevistando —meditó la castaña—, tiene un don para hacer que la gente confíe en ella. Su rostro trasmite franqueza, es inteligente, empática y trasparente. Justo lo que le hace falta tras tantos desengaños amorosos. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que la bióloga marina haya vuelto a ejercer de casamentera». Rió en solitario brindando con su sombra, deseando que la pequeña periodista le devolviera un poco de la luz que antaño emanaba de los oscuros ojos de Ultear.

•••

Salieron de la estancia y entraron en otra habitación distinta. El habitáculo parecía fuera de lugar dentro de aquella enorme casa: parecía la parte sin alma del edificio, sin inmobiliario, paredes lisas y con una puerta en un lateral que daba a un pequeño almacén desde la cual sacó una mesa y un par de sillas plegables y, a continuación, arrastró hasta afuera unas cajas de plástico que Meredy supuso que contenían bebidas. La azabache la abrió y titubeó por un momento.

—¿Amargo o dulce?

—Mmmmm, supongo que algo intermedio —Ultear sonrió y Meredy sintió que la sala adquiría el alma que le faltaba a la estancia.

—Veo que eres de las mías, yo también me prepararé uno.

Entró dentro de la salita de provisiones y Meredy la siguió para ofrecerle ayuda. Era un espacio reducido cuya poca extensión se intensificaba debido a las estanterías que rodeaban los cuatro costados y la cantidad de cajas amontonadas. Al cruzar la puerta, la chica rozó sin querer uno de los extremos y empezaron a derrumbarse varias botellas de plástico que estuvieron a punto de golpearle la cabeza. Del susto pegó tal salto que ni se percató de que, irónicamente, había arrinconado a la gran Ultear Milkovich contra la pared. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que podía percibir las pulsaciones aceleradas del pecho de Ultear rozando el suyo. Se separó alterada y abochornada.

—P-p-perdón... ¿qué... —Ultear deslizó una mano por la mejilla de la chica, justo por debajo del ojo y la escrutó con mirada curiosa. Sus ojos descendieron hasta la boca entreabierta de la pelirrosada y, durante un segundo, Meredy creyó que iba a besarla.

—¿Has llorado? —la pregunta le desconcertó.

—S-sí. Cana, e-e-ella... me ha contado sobre Sorano y su p-padre.

—Qué tierna —«¿habla de mí o de Cana»?—. Tus ojos pasan de un verde bosque a verde prado cuando lloras. A mi abuela materna también se le aclaraban mucho cuando lloraba. Siempre me llamó la atención. Recuerdo que le preguntaba a mi madre la razón, ya que me moría de ganas de descubrir su truco y alterar el color de mis oscuros ojos. Mi madre me contó que eso sólo le pasaba a las personas que nacían con un gran corazón y que si te portabas bien con los años adquiriría el mismo poder —rió nostálgica—. Era un recurso astuto para controlar a una niña demasiado aventurera e inquieta. Mi abuela dijo que si alguna vez me cruzaba con alguien tocado por _el don de la bondad_ no me apartara de su lado porque esa persona tenía el poder de hacerme feliz. Creía que ese rasgo murió con ella.

Una lágrima acarició el pulgar de Ultear, todavía posado sobre el rostro de Mer. Muda y conmocionada, la pelirrosa cerró los ojos y colocó su mano sobre la de la azabache. Podía percibir el sentimiento agridulce de la mujer, casi alcanzaba a vislumbrar sus recuerdos de la infancia como si también le pertenecieran y sin saber por qué, la abrazó. Ultear tampoco supo qué la empujó a arroparla entre sus brazos.

No pronunciaron ni una palabra, sólo canciones circenses y sus respiraciones acompañaban el abrupto silencio. No supieron el tiempo que permanecieron así, pero llegó un punto en el que la música cesó y originó un coro de aplausos. La función había terminado y junto a ella, aquel extraño momento de intimidad. Ultear se apartó desorientada, como si se liberara del canto de una sirena. A Meredy le quemaban las mejillas al igual que un día bajo el sol.

—Tenemos que volver, te presentaré a la gente de las entrevistas. ¿Todavía quieres algo de beber?

Meredy asintió animada, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que estaba tan sedienta; Ultear sacó unos vasos de plástico y vertió varios zumos y licores sin alcohol sobre la mesa; después se lo ofreció y bebieron en silencio. Ultear la contempló dubitativa con sus ojos profundos. La chica tenía algo especial que provocaba un cosquilleo en sus entrañas del que ya estaba poco acostumbrada. A penas la conocía, pero le trasmitía tranquilidad y paz. Sin embargo, no estaba en su mente encapricharse con una chiquilla de dulce sonrisa e ideales comunes. Su tiempo ya había pasado; ella era la _Reina de Hielo_ que daba calor a los suyos, pero que no dejaba abrir su corazón en cuestiones amorosas. Los desengaños le habían instruido en el arte de ser precavida y, si bien oteaba bondad en la muchacha, también sabía que las separaba casi una década y las experiencias vividas y por vivir eran dispares. Tenía que poner distancia y adquirir un tono meramente profesional, ya en sueños la esculpiría en escultura como un recuerdo de lo que pudo ser. Pero, si tenía claro el siguiente paso ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarla e imaginarse dibujando con sus dedos la silueta de su cuerpo? Cerró los ojos y engulló de un trago el contenido del vaso.

Para cuando los abrió, ya era demasiado tarde.

Meredy también había escuchado aquel traicionero canto de sirena y, embrujada, se había lanzado a los brazos de la azabache. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el pálido verde de los iris de ella cerrándose a su vez, mientras se llenaba los temblorosos labios del carmín de la boca de Ultear.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Aclaraciones:**

El racionalismo arquitectónico es una corriente de arquitectura del siglo XX que hace casas rectangulares y cuadradas muy espaciosas en su interior y acompañadas de jardines externos y terrazas, en internet podía buscar imágenes. Aunque por dentro he definido el edificio como me ha apetecido xD

 _Scarface_ es una película basada en hechos reales que trata sobre uno de los grandes jefes de la droga, llamado éste Tony Montana.

 _¿Quién es quién?_ Es un juego de adivinar personajes; y _Los Ángeles de Evergreen's Secret_ es una alusión a _Los Ángeles de Victoria's Secret_

Pink Cross es una asociación real formada por una ex-actriz porno cuya función es la misma que he descrito aquí. Estuve documentándome viendo varios documentales sobre el mundo del porno y la verdad es que lo pasé francamente mal y he querido trasmitir muchas de esas ideas aquí.

Si alguien más lo lee y hay algo que no entienda que me lo comente por MP o review, ya que esto es un regalo no tengo en cuenta que nadie más pueda leerlo, aunque mi adorable Darelis sí lo hizo y te lo agradezco por ello mi niña bonita 3

Si alguien más me lee, os recomiendo que leáis la novela original de Dana en Wattpad llamada La Guerra Infinita Es una jodida maravilla 3

Dana... al final he sabido dónde dejar exactamente el capítulo. He de decir que esto no iba a pasar exactamente en este momento, pero los personajes han hablado y han escogido este desarrollo xDDD Espero que no quede muy precipitado, de todos modos es un fic corto y van a pasar más cosas, así que xDD

Espero que te guste y no defraudarte 3

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Santo y seña

**3\. Santo y seña**

Respondió al beso de Meredy acogiéndola de lu cintura, atrayéndola hasta ella. Dos pieles sintiendo el roce de la otra; dos pieles siendo una. Se deleitó con las caricias de la pelirrosa en la nuca, los dedos se mezclaban con su melena azabache y el dulce tacto la tranquilizaba, a pesar de que denotaban cierta torpeza, más por su nerviosismo que por su falta de experiencia. Ultear quiso serenar aquel torbellino de nervios que se percibía en los temblorosos labios de la joven y acarició lentamente su espalda aprovechado que el corte del vestido la dejaba al descubierto; deslizó de arriba a abajo, notando el alineamiento de su columna al desnudo en la yema de sus dedos. Durante un segundo, sintió estremecerse a Meredy, empujándola a besarla con más fuerza y pasión. Y Ultear la recibió de buen grado.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto hacía que no tocaba a una mujer? No tanto para el promedio; demasiado para ella. Pero en los últimos tiempos se encontraba cansada de las tonterías de muchas féminas que pululaban por su entorno y Meredy había logrado despertar el interés en ella. No se basaba en su belleza incuestionable, iba mucho más allá. La joven era inteligente, perspicaz, empática, amable, con valores... Pero, también era una locura. Lo sabía y sin embargo...

Se separó un instante para encontrarse el mar de hierva que era su mirada. Un cosquilleo se apoderó de ella al percibir la lujuria en los ojos de Meredy, quien respiraba agitada y deseosa. Ultear le acarició el labio y se mordió el suyo propio. «Estoy loca...» reflexionó. Se lanzó a besarla de nuevo, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió.

—Mierda —Cana se percató de la proximidad de las mujeres y se maldijo por frenar el momento de intimidad—. Pensaba que estaríais en otro sitio, seguid a lo vuestro yo me voy.

—Espera... —la castaña blasfemó; definitivamente había roto el clímax, se giró hasta Ultear—. Espera afuera, te acompañamos enseguida.

Una vez a solas, Ultear recapacitó. Cana había llegado en el momento oportuno para frenarle los pies. Meredy le interesaba, pero no podía corresponderla ni hacerle perder el tiempo. Tampoco era adecuado mezclar trabajo con deseos carnales, ni mucho menos dar esperanzas a una chica que obviamente la tenía idealizada. Abrió los labios para excusarse, aunque Meredy se le adelantó.

—L-lo siento —Ultear abrió los ojos—. No debería haberte besado. No... no sé qué me ha pasado...

—No importa. También es culpa mía. Hagamos como que no ha pasado y vamos con Cana.

—Claro...

Guió a Meredy hasta la castaña y se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala principal. Cana observaba de soslayo a la azabache e intentaba romper la tensión parloteando de banalidades. No pudo evitar advertir las sonrisas forzadas en sus dos acompañantes y se cuestionó si de haberlas interrumpido se hallarían en una situación tan incómoda. Los remordimientos se escondieron en el fondo, muy atrás de su comportamiento desenfadado. Tenía expectativas con Meredy, tenía esperanzas de que la chica tuviera la capacidad de recomponer el corazón de su amiga, pero si la azabache no rompía su armadura Meredy jamás llegaría hasta ella por muy adecuada que fuera.

Llegaron hasta la mesa más cercana donde Sorano discutía con su marido en presencia de la morena artista circense que los contemplaba divertida.

—Hola —saludó Ultear, pero la disputa omitió sus palabras y observaron la ridícula escena.

—Joder, amor. Has descuartizado mis cigarrillos —reprochó el de caoba cabellera.

—Dijiste que dejarías de fumar. Hicimos un trato: yo dejo de comprar compulsívamente y tú empiezas a cuidar tus pulmones.

—No de golpe, coño. Poco a poco. Ahora qué ¿me dedico a rajar mientras duermes a tus nuevos ositos amorosos?

—¡Ah! —lo agarró del cuello de la camisa— ¡No serás capaz!

—Los cambios son tajantes o no se hacen —la acróbata morena le arrebató la copa y se la bebió de un trago—. ¡Puaaaj! ¿Qué mierda es esto?

—Extracto de aloe vera, sabes que soy abstemio, Minerva —dicho esto, prosiguió como si nada con la contienda matrimonial.

Ultear carraspeó buscando atención. La función podía resultar divertida para alguien nuevo como Meredy o para Cana, cuyo humor no tenía límites, pero no para ella que la visualizaba tan a menudo, pues Erik, el marido de Sorano, era su representante artístico —y el de todos sus conocidos— desde sus inicios en el mundillo.

—Vaya, pensaba que nos habíamos dejado la capa de invisibilidad puesta —comentó divertida Cana. Todos saludaron a las recién llegadas y Ultear realizó las presentaciones.

En ese momento, se aproximaban parte del equipo circense; Meredy los analizó con atención. El rubio había cambiado su indumentaria dorada por unos vaqueros claros y una camisa, apoyaba su mano sobre la coronilla de uno de los gimnastas pequeños que bebía un batido de chocolate. El moreno se había recogido la media melena con una coleta, ataviado con una camisa sin mangas y unos piratas militares, llevaba al otro infante en brazos medio adormilado e iba acompañado de una joven de larga cabellera lisa y flequillo recto que sujetaba una cámara profesional entre sus manos. La última integrante del equipo que se acercó hasta la mesa fue la joven albina, cuyo traje fantasioso había sido sustituido por un vestido sencillo y primaveral cubierto de flores celestes. Cuando llegó, la morena llamada Minerva acudió hasta ella y le plantó un cálido beso en los labios seguido del rubor de la albina; entonces, la azabache le habló moviendo sus manos y Meredy comprendió que se comunicaba en lenguaje de signos.

Cuando se dieron todas las presentaciones formales, Ultear sintió que su presencia ya no se requería.

—Te dejo con ellos para que te relaten sus historias. Volveré más tarde —informó Ultear a la pelirrosa.

Meredy asintió algo incomodada, completamente segura de que lo había estropeado todo. Intentó no mirarla mientras marchaba y centrarse en su objetivo. No obstante, Cana no se privó y desvió su preocupada mirada ante su fugitiva amiga.

—Nosotros no tardaremos en irnos —confirmó el moreno de la coleta—. ¿Os importa qué mi hermano empiece antes? Hemos venido en su coche.

—Ningún problema —corroboró Meredy tomando asiento, sacando su libreta y bolígrafo del bolso.

—Yo no tengo sueño, papi —dijo el niño de rasgos asiáticos al rubio.

—Pero cielo —Kagura, la pareja de Rogue, una fotógrafa con la que Crime Sorcière había coincidido en alguna ocasión y que Mer conocía de vista, le contestó—, tu primo Frosch está pidiendo su pijamita de rana para dormir y está cansadito.

—Podemos aplazarlo para otra ocasión si es necesario...

—No —declaró Sting—. Con la odisea que viví para adoptar a Lector, es necesario que hable. Aunque prefiero hacerlo de manera anónima por los problemas que pueda acarrear mi homosexualidad y ser padre soltero. Me encantaría darle visibilidad sin ocultarme y romper con las ideas preconcebidas, pero vivimos en un mundo plagado de prejuicios; no quiero jugármela y perder a mi hijo.

Meredy asintió apenada, pero decidida a olvidar su desliz con Ultear y centrarse en su lado profesional, por algo, luchaba para intentar cambiar el mundo. Agudizó sus cinco sentidos, prestando atención a cada palabra que aquel grupo de individuos tenía por ofrecerle y comenzó a preguntar y anotar.

•••

Ultear subió a la azotea desde donde la brisa nocturna le acariciaba los sentidos. Necesitaba despejarse y arrancar de su recuerdo lo sucedido. Pero cada vez que intentaba borrarlo una lejana sensación se apoderaba de ella.

En el pasado, Ultear se había enamorado.

No es que ahora experimentara un amor a primera vista de la pelirrosa, jamás se había identificado con ese tipo de actitudes. Simplemente, ese arrebato de pasión creciente y esa necesidad de saber más y relacionarse con la joven ya lo había vivido. No era amor, pero esos sentimientos fueron el inicio de su primera relación. La única que realmente la había marcado. «También, porque tendemos a recordar aquello que nos disgusta con mayor fervor que lo que nos alegra. Aunque a menudo, terminen por ser una misma cosa.»

Desde su primer amor, Ultear había tratado de entablar otras relaciones sentimentales, sin embargo, siempre acababa cansándose o desconfiando. A pesar de haber enterrado sus recuerdos con ella, Seilah seguía atormentándola. Le costó muchos años de soledad seguidos de otros tantos donde solo buscaba compañeras de cama. Pocas veces había vuelto a sentir cierto interés por otra fémina más allá del aspecto carnal y, cuando se daba el caso, las repudiaba sin miramientos alejándolas con su gélida actitud.

No obstante, no deseaba repetir ese patrón con Meredy, pese a sus reticencias con las mujeres podía ver que era una buena chica y no quería castigarla por un rencor persistente. Pero tampoco podía acostarse con ella sin más, obviando la atracción de la pelirrosa hacia ella. Los años de diferencia le otorgaban la experiencia suficiente como para no ignorar este detalle, así que la solución era alejarse y olvidar sus ansias de profundizar en la relación con ella.

Era lo correcto para ambas.

Suspiró y se preguntó cómo hubiera sido su vida si Seilah no se hubiera cruzado en su camino. ¿Tendría un alma con la que compartir sus días? ¿Habría formado una familia como anhelaba?

Gruñó para sus adentros. En el fondo ella también era responsable de sus pesares. Fue ella quien le brindó una mano a la chica, quien confió en sus palabras y quien le abrió su corazón. Muchas eran las personas que continuamente echaban la culpa a los demás de sus males, olvidando su propia responsabilidad.

Cerró los ojos rememorando cada parte de su pasado con ella, como hacía siempre para frenar sus sentimientos.

Seilah entró en su vida sin previo aviso, como una lluvia torrencial en un caluroso día de verano. Y ese alivio que se siente cuando las gotas comienzan a bajar por la piel apaciguando el bochorno, fue lo mismo que experimentó al conocerla. Porque Seilah apareció en una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que Ultear había acudido por compromiso familiar cuando tenía quince años, en un momento en el que la azabache se encontraba descolocada ante un grupo de jóvenes _snobs_. Entonces, Seilah se le acercó y entretuvo con su conversación sobre la literatura del realismo mágico, género por el que nunca se había interesado pero cuya perspectiva cambió gracias a su interlocutora.

Aquello les permitió escaparse, compartir el primero de muchos días de su amistad y futuro noviazgo. Todo fue maravilloso y cualquiera que hubiera compartido un breve tiempo con Seilah descubriría a una joven con inquietudes, interesas variados, buen humor y saber estar. «Claro que mucho oro que reluce es cobre.» Con el tiempo y conforme se afianzaba su relación, Ultear fue descubriendo su verdadero rostro.

Entonces, esa personalidad hiperactiva y entusiasta se volvió agresiva, mordaz y cruel. Seilah pasaba de decirle cuanto la necesitaba a achacarle la responsabilidad de todos sus males y culparla por ello. Esa dosis de cal y arena la volvió adicta a Seilah. Porque cuando Ultear no soportaba más su actitud, Seilah se aferraba a ella. Cambiaba su comportamiento, se volvía vulnerable y aclamaba ayuda desconsolada. Por lo que cuanto más atrapada se sentía Ultear a su lado, más la necesitaba. Porque Seilah sabía administrarle las dosis adecuadas para atarla, creó una dependencia entre ambas. Le hacía saber lo importante que era en su vida, que era su único pilar para sostenerse en el mundo y cuando las aguas se calmaban, de nuevo atacaba y la despreciaba, siempre exculpándose en las vivencias de su devastadora infancia.

Su relación era un caos.

Una montaña rusa emocional.

El poder de Seilah frente a Ultear llegó a ser tan fuerte que la azabache entró en una espiral depresiva, dejándose manipular por su pareja. Incluso, llegó a distanciarla de Cana debido a sus celos y recluirla en su círculo personal para que Ultear no tuviera nadie más a quien acudir. Tan ciega estaba y debilitado su autoestima que no hizo caso de los consejos de su amiga que la prevenía de la situación.

Ultear aguantó durante dos años y medio, en parte por su falta de experiencia en las relaciones, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos. Mas la verdad no fue un plato dulce...

El primer golpe llegó cuando la abuela materna de Ultear falleció y Seilah en lugar de estar a su lado desapareció durante todo un fin de semana, regresando todavía colocada. Tras la insistencia durante semanas de Seilah, finalmente Ultear accedió a darle una última oportunidad, más por las amenazas de suicidio de la joven que por cariño. La acogió en su casa para intentar ayudarle con sus problemas de adicciones, mientras ella buscaba trabajo desesperadamente para pagar sus estudios artísticos. Fue en muchas de sus ausencias cuando Seilah aprovechó para buscar cariño en otras personas... aunque Ultear tuvo que descubrirlo cuando encontró un test de embarazo positivo que pertenecía a Seilah.

Finalmente, la sacó de su vida pese a las amenazas y no volvió a contactar con ella. Sin embargo, nunca logró extraer del todo la rabia que se situó en su corazón. La odiaba, tanto como se repudiaba a sí misma por cometer tal error. ¿Cómo había podido caer en sus redes? Ella era una joven fuerte e independiente que se había dejado engañar por una pécora manipuladora. Y sin embargo, recordaba lo mucho que lloró cuando buscó a Cana para contarle lo sucedido.

—¿Perdida en el pasado? —Ultear no había advertido la llegada de Cana.

—Creía que te quedarías con Meredy.

—Se le da bien entrevistar, además, se desenvuelve como pez en el agua con el resto. La verdad es que es un encanto de chica y —le guiñó un ojo jocosa— si no quieres nada con ella, la conquistaré yo —Ultear rio, era común entre ellas gastar ese tipo de bromas.

—Me alegro de que le vaya bien.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese demonio siempre qué besas a alguna o solo si sientes cierto cosquilleo especial? Y no me refiero solo al cosquilleo de entre las piernas. Ese lo siento yo cada día.

—Siempre tan directa —le agradeció internamente que la sacara de sus pensamientos—. Me resulta gracioso tu interés porque rehaga mi vida cuando tú eres una libertina.

—No exageres que desde que nos conocemos he tenido relaciones estables. La cuestión es... que me gusta picotear. La diferencia es que, aunque no busco pareja, si encuentro alguien que me llene lo suficiente no le cierro la puerta en la cara. Tú, por el contrario, cierras la puerta, le colocas tres cerraduras y diez muebles por delante como si una horda de zombies te persiguiera. Y yo no quiero eso, Ulty. Tener una relación sentimental no es lo primero en la vida, ni siquiera debería de ser lo más importante. Es algo totalmente sobrevalorado y las personas no deberíamos necesitarlo para sentirnos completas, pero una cosa es aguantar una relación solo porque socialmente es lo correcto y otra es huir de ellas por miedo.

—Yo no tengo miedo. Simplemente no quiero repetir la misma historia. No volveré a ser una idiota y dejarme absorber por nadie.

—Abrirte a una persona no significa olvidarte de ti, ni nada por el estilo. Es una cuestión de compartir con alguien lo que tú eres. De todos modos, sigues culpándote sin sentido. Eras una cría, ella era un par de años mayor y se aprovechó de ti. Fin. Han pasado más de diez años, has madurado, tienes éxito, gente que te quiere y una familia que te apoya. No tienes que martirizarte toda la vida, olvida la huella que dejó en ti o seguirás dándole poder a algo que murió hace tiempo. Asesínala de una puta vez, joder.

—No es tan sencillo —Cana la cogió de los hombros.

—Responde a esta pregunta, si alguien te contara todo lo que Seilah te hizo ¿también pensarías que fue su culpa por no saber verlo? Cuando quieres a alguien, sea tu primera relación o la décima, a veces no somos capaces de ver la realidad porque vivimos idealizándola. Además, ella te introdujo en su juego psicológico yendo de víctima constante. En la vida has hecho muchas cosas mal, Ulty. Pero haberlo dado todo cuando sentías que debías de hacerlo no es una de ellas.

»Te comportaste como lo sentiste y te equivocaste, sí. Pero eso forma parte de lo que eres y te quiero por eso. Estoy orgullosa de tu evolución y la persona en la que te has convertido, pero no quiero que el pasado te determine. No digo que Meredy sea la mujer de tu vida, ni siquiera que lo vuestro pueda ir más allá de cuatro polvos. Pero si sigues cerrando puertas, al final no te quedará nada más que las cuatro paredes que sustentan tu hogar. Y vivir encerrada es deprimente, más cuando te queda tanto por hacer. No busques el amor, pero si algo te hace sentir, aférrate a ese sentimiento y no lo sueltes.

Ultear se quedó meditando un momento las palabras de su amiga. Cierto era que tras esa fachada de chica juerguista habitaba una mujer sensata que siempre le ofrecía buenos consejos. Cana fue la primera que vislumbró el fondo de Seilah mucho antes de que mostrara su verdadero rostro y la primera en advertirle. Era lo suficientemente observadora e intuitiva para calar a las personas con facilidad. Rara vez se equivocaba.

Tampoco lo hizo la vez que colocó los datos de Ultear y envió una de sus obras a un concurso, a sabiendas de que ganaría. De no ser por aquello, la azabache jamás hubiera logrado la beca de estudios artísticos que la llevó a formarse en Roma y en la actualidad no sería más que otra artista en la sombra. Si tanto le debía ¿por qué no tomarse en serio sus palabras?

—Tú ganas. Lo intentaré, al menos ser su amiga —al decirlo, Cana gritó de emoción y la abrazó.

—Vale, como soy medio pitonisa si encuentro a la chica perfecta para ti gritaré una palabra en clave para que me entiendas. Será nuestro santo y seña, solo nosotras entenderemos su significado. Tiene que ser una palabra que no encaje en el contexto, como no sé... ¿escroto? —Ultear carcajeó fuerte.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—No sé, es que siempre me ha sonado a plato italiano. Piénsalo, « _tortellini di escroto_.»

—Cierto. Es una palabra maravillosa.

Ambas rieron animadas divagando sobre posibles claves futuras hasta para cuestiones rutinarias.

•••

La primera entrevista fluyó como una conversación entre un grupo de amigos gracias a la capacidad de Meredy de conectar con las emociones ajenas. Sting narró las dificultades con las que se encontró en el proceso de adopción de Lector, por contra a las facilidades que su mellizo obtuvo junto a su esposa Kagura. Los niños provenían del mismo país, por lo que el proceso se ejecutaba bajo la misma legislación, sin embargo, era mucho más sencillo adoptar para una pareja heterosexual que para un hombre en solitario. Pues su condición sexual era otro tema a parte, ya que el rubio había tenido que ocultar su homosexualidad a las instituciones que se encargaban de la adopción, puesto que de saberse la verdad corría el riesgo de perder al pequeño. Todo ello, se vinculaba a la idea errónea de asociar la homosexualidad masculina con la pederastia, una idea que seguía vigente desde que en el siglo XIX se propagó este pensamiento en los movimientos homófobos. Algo que a Meredy le resultaba ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que gran parte de las víctimas de abuso sexual pertenecían al género femenino, además de la existencia de mujeres pederastas. No obstante, siempre se buscaba deslegitimar el derecho a las parejas homosexuales o las familias uniparentales aferrándose al ideario de familia tradicional basadas en un sistema heteropatriarcal. «Bueno —meditó la pelirrosa— salvo en aquellos casos donde un individuo es tan rico y famoso que puede adoptar libremente sin necesitar una pareja.» Lamentablemente, el circo independiente de Saberthooth no era lo suficientemente conocido como para que Sting fuera favorecido como padre adoptivo, aunque la estabilidad económica con la que contaba debido a una herencia le permitió cumplir su sueño de ser padre.

—¿El hecho de que los niños participen en la vida circense no es un inconveniente para vuestra condición de padres «en prueba»? por decirlo de algún modo —quiso saber la joven.

—Los peques nunca actúan, lo de hoy ha sido algo excepcional —contestó Rogue.

—Y están agotados —continuó Kagura, quien tenía a Frosch dormitando con la baba cayendo sobre la blusa de su madre.

—Sí —corroboró su hermano—. Tratamos de prepararnos para las actuaciones en casa, cada cual por su cuenta. Pero, cuando hacemos el ensayo general tenemos habilitada una zona con juegos y todo el equipo nos turnamos para que nunca estén solos. Aunque, es inevitable que acaben imitándonos y se interesen por nuestro trabajo.

—Entonces ¿hoy era su primera vez? —asintieron— ¡Guau! ¡Qué cracks!

—Son como esponjas —comentó orgullosa la madre del más pequeño—, a veces Frosh escoge cómo tomar las fotos de las actuaciones y yo me dejo guiar. Tienen un don especial para el arte en general.

Tras la charla, se despidieron y marcharon para casa. Meredy acababa de empezar, pero ya estaba satisfecha. El tema de la adopción era un asunto que jamás había tratado y aunque lo publicaría ocultando la identidad de sus entrevistados pensó que era un buen paso para darle la visibilidad necesaria.

La segunda parte de la entrevista fue con Minerva y Yukino. Pese a que con la primera se sintió un poco cohibida al principio debido a su personalidad arisca con los desconocidos, poco a poco, fue conectando con sus historias. En parte porque la de cabello nevado inducía a la azabache a abrirse a los demás, o al menos, esa fue la sensación que le dio a Meredy. El hecho de ser tan distintas le chocó, aunque después comprobó que eran precisamente las diferencias aquello que volvía especial su relación.

Yukino era una muchacha dulce, tranquila y amable que había perdido a sus padres a una temprana edad, la razón por la que su hermana la había criado. Incluso de adulta, Sorano miraba de soslayo a Yukino atenta por si la necesitaba, a pesar de fingir indiferencia y parlotear con su marido. La joven albina había perdido progresivamente la audición debido a una infección en su tierna infancia, desde entonces se había vuelto una chica introvertida apegada únicamente a su hermana, hasta que había coincidido en la universidad con Minerva, quien se había introducido en el mundo en el mundo circense a partir de grupos de teatro universitario para grupos excluidos. La finalidad de los cursos no era otra que darle voz a los colectivos minoritarios y ofrecerles la posibilidad de desarrollar su creatividad. En ellos, a parte de disfrutar de la actuación o la literatura, también se organizaban actividades y cursillos para conocer la lengua de signos o _braille_ , así como experimentar los obstáculos de moverse en silla de ruedas.

Estar rodeada de personas que se salían de lo normativo provocó que Yukino adquiriera confianza en sí misma y se sociabilizara con su entorno. Aunque, fue con Minerva con quien tuvo más dificultad, pues la azabache era huraña al principio.

Algo que había comprobado de primera mano Meredy, aunque la idea se esfumaba cuando observaba a la azabache traducir para Yukino la conversación.

—Yuki sabe que soy una rancia, pero es que tenía mis propios motivos. Imagínate llegar a un país nuevo con una lengua que desconoces, cuando lo primero que ven de ti es tu tez oscura. Luego cuando empiezas a adaptarte, te sorprenden con sus preguntas sobre tu fe y si algún día llevarás _burka_ o _hiyab_ porque suponen que eres musulmana porque eres demasiado oscura como para no serlo. Retrasados de mierda —sentenció—. He sentido la discriminación desde que era una cría porque vivimos en una sociedad enferma donde cada tierra tiene un dueño. Lo que ignoran es que los dueños se visten de traje, nos roban, nos gobiernan y controlan su rebaño haciéndoles creer a cada una de sus ovejas que tienen poder. No, perdona gilipollas. Estas tierras no te pertenecen, no eres más que un peón al que usan para proyectar el odio, la violencia y la diferenciación para que ellos mantengan su flácido culo en su asiento multimillonario mientras el resto nos devoramos unos a otros.

»Joder, mira que son subnormales. ¿No ven qué todo lo que acaba en fobia es una táctica para tenernos en su mano y dominarnos? Que en la división somos nosotros los que sufrimos mientras ellos se ríen de nuestras desgracias a la par que se enriquecen. Que sí, Yuki, controlo mi mala leche —comentó sonriente a la albina—. En fin, querías saber si a mi condición de extranjera se le ha añadido mi sexualidad como excusa para discriminarme más ¿no? Pues sí, al igual que como mujer. Aunque yo diría que mi padre es el que peor se lo tomó, pero bueno tampoco aceptó muy bien mi decisión de dejar la gimnasia rítmica profesional y acudir a la universidad. Supongo que cuando dejé de ganar trofeos y ser su orgullo comenzó a cansarse de mí. Pero, da igual... —Yukino le habló y Minerva asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido comunicó sus palabras a Meredy— Dice que por contra ella se ha encontrado con discriminación positiva, aunque a veces tiene la impresión de que más bien es pena.

»Que en alguna ocasión cuando han descubierto que somos pareja la tratan con paternalismo y asombro, como si por ser sorda nadie pudiera amarla y yo fuera una heroína. Aunque también, piensan que la benévola es ella por tener el valor de estar con una chica extranjera mal vista para nuestra sociedad. Por otro lado, está la gente que lo ve como algo guay y ultra _mainstream_ por ser una pareja interracial, donde además, una de ellas es sorda. Vamos, que ambas mediamos con cretinos de mierda.

Meredy asintió muy a su pesar, no era agradable confirmar el hecho de que el ser humano cada vez le resultara más estúpido por naturaleza. Más, cuando escuchaba aquel tipo de historias, ya que no entendía por qué la gente era tan entrometida respecto a las relaciones ajenas. ¿Acaso importaba la identidad de género o sexual de una persona? ¿Debía de tratarse diferente a alguien del colectivo _queer_ por tener una discapacidad o esta diferenciación los estigmatizaba más? A cada palabra se le complicaba más el trabajo futuro en la elaboración del artículo, pero a la vez, aumentaba el entusiasmo gracias al abanico de posibilidades que se le presentaba con la oportunidad de dar voz a la diversidad.

Mientras finalizaban su relato, Meredy no pudo evitar fijarse en la complicidad compartida entre ambas mujeres a pesar de lo dispares que eran. El amor que se profesaban despertó una envidia sana que la empujaba a anhelar algo similar. Por un momento, se preguntó dónde se encontraría Ultear en ese instante y un fugaz malestar se adueñó de ella. «Tengo que solucionarlo con ella.»

Para su fortuna, su remordimiento fue interrumpido por la llegada del presentador del espectáculo. Ya no lucía un atuendo dividido entre lo masculino y lo femenino, sino portaba una camiseta holgada con alguna rotura puntual y unos vaqueros negros, a juego con su maquillaje, uñas y cabello, siendo los mechones blancos lo único que aportaba color a su indumentaria sombría. El chico se abrió la botella de cerveza y se sentó en la mesa iniciando una conversación sobre las distintas etiquetas del colectivo LGBTI que atrajo la atención de Meredy, incluso a sabiendas de que el joven no era uno de sus entrevistados.

—He leído que en Tailandia el término _Kathoey_ se emplea para las mujeres trans u hombres afeminados, también muchos lo consideran un tercer sexo. Aunque éste último es un concepto complejo que engloba mucho más. Se ve que la fe budista suele ser más tolerable con estos temas, pero me llama la atención que no se haga mención de los hombres trans.

—Sí, yo estuve rodand... —Sorano miró con desconfianza a Meredy— trabajando en Tailandia y algo así me pareció entender.

—Disculpa —les interrumpió la pelirrosa—, ¿qué artículo es? Creo que hablar de otro tipo de condiciones suena interesante y me gustaría infor...

—¿Tú quién eres?

Los ojos felinos del joven de cabello bicolor la desafiaban con descaro. Meredy intuyó que ganarse su simpatía iba a costarle. «¿Cuántos idiotas se han tenido que cruzar para ser todos tan desconfiados?»

—Lo siento, soy una maleducada. Mi nombre es Meredy y...

—Ah... ya —ella ignoró la fría interrupción y prosiguió.

—Como imagino que ya sabrás he venido para preparar un artículo sobre el colectivo _queer_. Me disponía a dirigirme al otro grupo para continuar con las entrevistas, pero tu tema de conversación me ha resultado tan interesante que quisiera indagar más en ello. Si no es mucha molestia para ti, claro.

El chico apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla observándola con desdén, realizó un cruce de miradas con Sorano como reclamando su opinión, ésta se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo la vista al escenario donde su hermana y marido parecían poseídos bailando sin ritmo con tal de no eclipsar la torpeza de Yukino.

—Pongamos que confió en el criterio de Ultear y no eres una oportunista. Voy a descartar la posibilidad, bastante probable, de que seas una _fangirl_ desesperada por probar su entrepierna. Incluso, me creeré tu buena fe ¿por qué voy a dialogar con una desconocida con la que no comparto nada y arriesgarme a que con tus artimañas de periodista destripes mi alma? Dame una buena respuesta o huye en el intento.

—Te entiendo —Mer ignoró el bufido del chico—, no confías en mí. Es totalmente lícito. Sabía que esta situación podía darse, asumí el riesgo para ayudar a mi amigo. No te molestaré más...

—¿Pero? —a Meredy se le escapó una sonrisa maliciosa, aquel chico le recordaba a cierto gruñón que en su primer encuentro estaba a la defensiva, por lo que sabía cómo incitarle para incentivar el interés.

—Ideamos este proyecto para ayudar a mi amigo Freed ante las consecuencias de su salida del armario. Pretendemos implicarnos para dar visibilidad, pero aquí he descubierto que el colectivo es mucho más amplio de lo que imaginaba y puestos a romper esquemas, prefiero derruir el muro al completo. No quieres compartir conmigo tus conocimientos y experiencias, de acuerdo. Pero ¿lo harías con Freed? Es un desconocido también, sí. Pero quizá conectas más con él.

—¿Me estás concertando una cita? Voy servido, gracias. Y además ¿estás dando por hecho mi orientación sexual basándote en mi aspecto? Eso es arcaico. Me gusta maquillarme, tener el pelo largo, a veces llevo faldas largas y mezclo lo femenino y lo masculino como me da la gana. Pero porque soy libre, porque la estética no entiende de géneros ni de orientaciones. Es un arte, una manifestación artística de nuestro yo interior, por mucho que los convencionalismos nos hayan lobotomizado hasta hacernos creer que el rosa es de niñas y el azul de niños. Un hombre hetero puede vestirse de mujer y no ser trans, un gay puede no tener pluma, una lesbiana puede ser la más femenina del mundo. Así que no des por hecho cosas que no tienes ni puta idea.

—En realidad me he basado en las miradas lujuriosas que le echabas a tus compañeros circenses. Se me da bien ver esas cosas... en los demás.

— _Touché_...

—Por otro lado, si quiero que conozcas a Freed es precisamente porque a él le gusta la moda, es más, siempre le ha gustado aquella que se sale de los cánones pero nunca se ha atrevido a salirse de su zona de confort porque bastante mal lo ha pasado con su familia respecto a su sexualidad. Y tú eres todo lo contrario; un alma libre que no teme mostrarse como es. Me gusta, creo que puede irle bien conocer tu punto de vista y si de paso le hablas sobre otras identidades u orientaciones sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro. En parte tienes motivos para desconfiar en mí, ya que me importa más el bienestar de mi amigo que lo que tengas que contar. Así que prefiero que me mandes a la mierda las veces que haga falta, siempre y cuando aceptes quedar con él. Y tranquilo, no usará sus ¿cómo lo has llamado? Ah sí, artimañas de periodista para hacerte hablar. Le bastará con ser simplemente Freed y cuando menos te lo esperes caerás a sus pies.

—Espera —el chico carcajeó con intensidad—. ¿Piensas qué me rendiré a los encantos de un primerizo? Bonita, manejo muy bien mi campo como para perder. Son los hombres los que me van detrás.

—Perfecto —arrancó un pedazo de hoja de su libreta y escribió el número de su amigo—. Llámale y demuéstramelo.

—Ni hablar —agarró la libreta y apuntó su número junto a «Macbeth» en una caligrafía perfecta—. Que sea él quien me llame.

—Muy bien. Gracias por la atención, Macbeth. Nos vemos pronto.

Estaba segura de que así sería. Recordó lo desagradable que llegó a ser Freed el día que se conocieron, y rio por dentro. No eran tan diferentes al fin y al cabo. Retarles era el método perfecto para atraparles. «Y mucho fingir desinterés pero bien que se ha guardado su número.»

•••

—Entonces me fijé en el actor que interpretó a Jenny la Chus, una Drag Queen poligonera —una carcajada general invadió el ambiente.

—Oye, no recuerdes esas mierdas —Laxus se ruborizó, desvió la mirada y cuasi murmurando confesó—. Nunca pensé que una indumentaria tan poco favorecedora atraería la atención de una mujer.

—¿Una peluca naranja, lentejuelas y plataformas? ¡Cómo para no verte!

—¡Deja de dar detalles, demonio! —la atrajo hasta él, juguetón.

—¿Fue tu primer papel relevante en el teatro? ¿Has hecho más del colectivo a parte del que preparas para la peli de cine independiente? ¿Ser un defensor de los derechos LGBTI es la causa por la cuál te introduciste en el mundo de la interpretación? —inquirió Mer.

—No, para nada. Ni siquiera tuve clara mi vocación hasta hace algunos años y eso que mi profesión lo es todo para mí. De hecho, descubrí el teatro gracias a las actividades que se realizaban en el centro de rehabilitación, buscaban tenernos ocupados con proyectos artísticos y yo lo probé todo. Más por aburrimiento y agobio que por ganas. Pinté, canté, intenté tocar algún instrumento. Era malo de cojones. Un día sin más me dije «voy a probar esta mierda» y jode ser tan cursi, pero lo cierto es que me enamoré.

»La gente imagina el teatro como una actividad donde te subes a una plataforma, memorizas unas palabras y las escupes. Pero es mucho más. La preparación es dura y constante: clases de canto, donde educas, controlas y proyectas tu voz; corporal, donde aprendes a moverte y posicionarte; improvisación, donde pierdes el miedo escénico y te diviertes ideando escenas cortas e interpretación donde simplemente adquieres la personalidad de otros. Actuar no es subirse a un escenario y punto. Es dejarse la piel a un lado y metamorfosearse con el personaje, es entenderlo y hacerlo tuyo. Cuando trabajas como actor nunca dejas de estudiar.

»La cuestión es que me llamaron para hacer mi primer papel protagonista en una versión teatral de la película _To Wong Foo, thanks for everything! Julie Newman_ , por si no lo sabes es un film donde actores de grandes dimensiones interpretan a Drags y yo encajaba perfectamente. Para entonces, ya había hecho mis pinitos con papeles secundarios y algunos ojeadores me tenían fichado. Como pagaban bien y cubrían los gastos acepté, aunque no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de hacer de algo que yo catalogaba de «marica». Al principio, me costó empatizar con el personaje hasta que comprobé en mi propia piel la discriminación cuando un día perdí mi ropa y salí a la calle como el personaje.

»A partir de ese momento, quise concienciarme y documentarme. La casualidad quiso que conociera a esta belleza que tengo a mi lado —Mirajane rozó su mano, orgullosa—. Justo venía con su hermana y su pareja, Natsumi que como bien sabes en una chica trans —Meredy centró la visión en las dos jóvenes que jugaban a cartas en una mesa, ajenas a la conversación—. Conocerlas acabó por abrirme los ojos y decidí unirme a la causa, pese a que soy un hombre hetero... ¿cómo era Mira? ¿Cisnero?

—¡Cisgénero! —la aludida rio.

—Eso mismo. He acabado aprendiendo que no hace falta ser parte de un colectivo para involucrarte con él, luchando por su causa. Sé que jamás entenderé por lo que pasa una persona no —hizo comillas con los dedos— «normativa», pero eso no me impide hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para concienciar. Al fin y al cabo, le debo todo a ese papel. Tanto por mi carrera, como por mi vida personal.

—¡Claro que sí! —corroboró Meredy y acercó su copa de agua— ¡Brindemos por Jenny la Chus!

—Tienes suerte de que Laxus vaya un poco ebrio y hayas sacado el tema de su pasión. En otro contexto no hubiera soltado prenda —comentó divertida la modelo.

—Sigue metiéndote conmigo y verás cuando lleguemos a casa —le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Uhhhh! ¿Vas a castigarme?

—Vale —Meredy se levantó—. Creo que empiezo a sobrar.

Se despidió de la pareja, contenta del trabajo realizado y se dirigió hacia una salida lateral en busca del aseo. En su camino, se cruzó con el hermano menor de los Strauss junto a su novia, bailando abrazados. Al final, todo cuanto le rodeaba eran parejas enamoradas, solo que en esta ocasión brillaba la diversidad.

Al salir del aseo al pie de las escaleras se cruzó con Cana.

—Ey, ¿cómo ha ido?

—Muy bien, tengo mucha información con la que trabajar. Incluso creo que le he concertado una especie de cita a mi amigo.

—¿Con Sting o con Macbeth?

—Con Macbeth. Aunque la intención es profesional, pero si surge algo más... —Meredy encogió los hombros con inocencia.

—Es simpático. Un poco idiota al principio, pero cuando se suelta es un amor —la pelirrosa le sonrió e hizo el amago de regresar a la sala principal, pero Cana la cogió del brazo—. Arriba del todo, tuerce a la izquierda y llegarás a la terraza.

—¿Qué?

—Es donde se encuentra Ultear.

—Ah... —titubeó— No, no quiero molestarla. Yo ya... me he equivocado suficiente.

—Hazme caso —colocó sus manos en los hombros de Mer—. Háblalo con ella. Podéis tener una bonita amistad, no dejéis que un desliz lo estropeé.

Meredy asintió y siguió el consejo de la castaña ascendiendo por las escaleras de mármol hasta la estancia superior. Cana la observó complacida, cada vez le caía mejor la pelirrosa. La joven planeaba para emparejar a su amigo y la castaña no iba a ser menos.

—Escroto, Ultear. Escroto —murmuró.

•••

El piso superior era rodeado por amplios ventanales desde los que se accedía a una terraza que rodeaba todo el piso. Cruzó uno de ellos y la encontró allí, apoyada en la barandilla, con la vista clavada en el cielo estrellado. Se aproximó con cautela, pero Ultear advirtió su presencia y la oteó con su misteriosa mirada.

—H-hola —alcanzó a decir temblorosa la pelirrosa.

—¿Ya has acabado? —asintió— ¿Qué tal la experiencia?

—Genial... —jugó con sus dedos, respiró hondo y la miró con determinación— Oye... tenemos que hablar.

La última frase las sorprendió, pues ambas la pronunciaron al mismo tiempo. Esbozaron una sonrisa sincera que destensó el ambiente. Meredy escupió todo el aire que contenía en su interior y se relajó; Ultear la invitó a dialogar primero. La pelirrosa se apoyó en la barandilla perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte.

—Hace unos meses acabé mi primera relación sentimental seria —sin saber por qué, comenzó hablando de ese tema que tanto la atormentaba—. Lyon, un gran chico. Cuando expresé mis sentimientos sobre lo nuestro, no chilló, ni se enfadó, ni me mandó a la mierda. Hubiera preferido que así lo hiciera, porque dejar a alguien que quieres y se porta bien contigo es mucho más complicado que con un cabronazo. El dolor de dejarle atrás se incrementa con su sufrimiento. Y todo ello... acaba por torturarte. Te preguntas cada día cuál es el verdadero motivo, por qué no has podido amarle como él a ti.

—¿Es por tu orientación sexual? —Meredy dibujó una sonrisa tenue.

—No —miró a Ultear—. Confieso que muchas veces me he cuestionado mi sexualidad, pero más por presión social que porque realmente sea un problema para mí. Casi te obligan a decidirte por un _bando_ u otro. Pero yo nunca he definido a las personas por su género, simplemente las veo como personas. Se le da mucha importancia al físico y claro que la tiene. Pero porque el físico es el medio a través del cual se representa el todo, la esencia de esa persona. Su manera de hablar, de mirar, de moverse, de sonreír... Todo cuanto es se muestra a partir de su piel y da igual el tiempo que transcurra, no importan el envejecimiento o las heridas que la vida te ocasiona. Esa esencia siempre estará ahí, inmutable y a la vez cambiante porque evolucionamos en base a nuestras experiencias, cambiamos paulatinamente pequeños rasgos. Es como amar lo etéreo, algo que lo es todo y a la vez nada.

—Eso es... extraño, pero hermoso también —había colocado su mano sobre la de Mer sin percatarse, quizá para aportarle fuerza para proseguir con su relato.

—Sé que es difícil de explicar, puede que sea más fácil resumirlo en que no deseo etiquetarme. Entiendo el valor de una etiqueta, comprendo su peso para la reivindicación y lo he contrastado en todas esas personas que están abajo. Pero yo no lo necesito. He pasado mucho tiempo preguntándome qué era, sin advertir que lo importante es quién soy. Y soy una mujer con mis ideales claros y con una sexualidad que, como yo misma, va mutando porque evoluciono junto a mi entorno. Quise a Lyon, me sentí completa con él, lo deseé y disfruté a su lado. Me hizo feliz. Pero cuando me pidió más, cuando quiso... comprometerse, yo no pude aceptar. Porque sé que él no es la persona con la que pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Tuvo que ser muy duro...

—Lo sigue siendo. Me cuesta perdonarme por no poder amarle del mismo modo.

—Tú no escoges tus sentimientos, forzarlos es estúpido. No te castigues más. Puede que algún día regrese a ti y podáis ser amigos, y si no es el caso, no es tu culpa. Ni la suya, simplemente hay historias que fracasan.

—Gracias —Meredy apretó la mano de Ultear y tragó sus lágrimas—. Ultear yo... —la contempló afligida y temblorosa, debía de hallar el valor para evitar cometer los mismos errores—. Lamento de verdad lo que ha pasado.

—Repito que ha sido responsabilidad mía también...

—No. Yo... Tú... —suspiró y escupió las palabras a toda velocidad—. Ya me sentía atraída por ti antes de conocerte. Siempre te he admirado, por tu trabajo como artista y por tu carácter reivindicativo. Tu compañía ha favorecido la visión que tengo de ti y me he dejado llevar por mis impulsos como un animal en celo —la expresión provocó la risa en la azabache y el ambiente se suavizó—. He actuado sin pensar siquiera como te sientes tú, no sé nada sobre tu vida personal, ni de tus relaciones sentimentales. Y lo siento muchísimo.

—No importa, Meredy —intentó sacarle hierro al asunto, no iba a hablar sobre su pasado amoroso. Todavía no—. Las mujeres como yo tendemos a sacar al animal que llevamos dentro —tras las risas, añadió—. Además, tampoco soy de piedra y si una chica bonita se me lanza a los brazos... pues me dejo llevar.

—La cuestión es que no quiero que vuelva a pasar —aquello lejos de tranquilizar a Ultear, le dolió. Aunque sabía que era lo correcto—. Es decir, me... me gustas. Pero, Lyon también me gustaba y sin embargo le destrocé. No quiero arriesgarme a tener una relación sexual contigo para que luego alguna de las dos salga herida. Es mejor ser solo amigas.

Ultear sonrió aunque por dentro sentía una punzada aguda. Uno de los mechones rosados caían por el rostro de Meredy, cerca de la comisura de su boca. Sintió el deseo de apartárselo y colocarlo detrás de su oreja, pero contuvo las ganas.

—Te agradezco mucho que hayas compartido tu historia conmigo —se apenaba de no poder hacer lo mismo—. Tienes una madurez que muchas mujeres de mi edad envidiarían. Vamos a trabajar codo con codo las últimas semanas, creo que tu planteamiento de ser solo amigas es más que lógico para nuestra relación laboral. Aunque —le guiñó un ojo traviesa—, es toda una hazaña resistirse a mis encantos naturales.

—Sí, lo es —Ultear abrió los ojos asombrada, creyendo que la joven se acobardaría ante el comentario. La pelirrosa era mucho más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba—. Pero soy toda una profesional. Si lo desea, señorita Milkovich, puedo hablarle de usted para remarcar las distancias.

—¡Oye —golpeó su hombro con colegueo—, no me hables de usted que no soy una vieja! —rieron durante un breve instante— Se está haciendo tarde, te llevaré a casa, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. ¿Te parece qué nos veamos un rato cada día hasta el Orgullo para ir comentando los detalles? El resto del equipo puede unirse también. Pasaos mañana sobre las seis, fijaremos un horario entre todos para tenerlo organizado.

—¡Claro! Como el trabajo lo buscamos nosotros tenemos mucho tiempo libre.

Bajaron las escaleras, ambas con la conciencia mucho más tranquila. Fue la primera noche de muchas en las que Meredy pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad, ni la emoción la alteró para caer rendida en la cama. Estaba tan agotada que se alegró de que Freed llevara rato dormitando.

Por su parte, podría decirse que Ultear también durmió de manera diferente al resto de sus noches. Especialmente, por la presencia de su castaña amiga apareciéndose en sueños, susurrándole una y otra vez la misma absurda palabra al oído.

«Escroto.»

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Queer:** todo aquello que hace referencia al colectivo LGBTI+

 **Cisgénero:** personas cuya identidad de género y género biológico coincide. La identidad no es lo mismo que orientación sexual, la orientación hace referencia a nuestra "inclinación" sexual y preferencia por un género u otro. La identidad es cómo percibimos nuestro género, por ejemplo, una persona trans se denomina así porque su género biológico y su identidad no coinciden. Como se suele decir ha nacido en el cuerpo equivocado, para que sea más comprensible lo explico así.

La película que cito también fue llamada en España **A Woon Foo, gracias por todo Julie Newman** y en Latinoamérica **Reyes o Reinas**

 **Heteropatriarcal** : es el sistema actual donde las relaciones heterosexuales están por encima que las no hetero, al igual que los hombres tienen una situación privilegiada.

 **N/A:**

 **Por si acaso quería hacer estas aclaraciones, es posible que se me olvide algo, pero si alguien más a parte de Dana lo lee y tiene dudas puede planteármelas. Bueno Danita, espero que sea de tu agrado. Ya queda un capítulo más y el epílogo, así que espero acabarlo pronto y que el final no te decepcione. Bueno, en general espero que lo disfrutes y nada te decepcione xD**

 **Pásalo bien en tus vacaciones con Romi 3**

 **Si tengo fallos, házmelo saber please n_n**


	4. Rotten Apple

**4\. Rotten Apple**

—¿Tenéis claro el trabajo de cada una? —cuestionó la pelirrosa.

Todas asintieron al tiempo que cruzaban la puerta de casa de Levy y depositaban varios libros sobre la mesa de la salita principal. Loke fue el último en entrar, distraído como estaba con una llamada telefónica de índole laboral. Meredy y Levy se habían encargado de gran parte de la redacción, mientras que Lucy se había responsabilizado de realizar las fotos, junto a la colaboración de Loke. Por último, Jellal elaboraría la función de editor de la revista. Tan solo les faltaba confirmar que Freed había logrado entrevistar a Macbeth sobre el tema acordado.

—¿Sabéis algo de Freddie? —preguntó Levy e instantáneamente la rubia ya estaba contactando por Whatsapp.

—No se conecta desde hace un tres horas —comentó Lucy.

—Puede que el chaval esté «conociendo en profundidad» al artista —opinó el pelirrojo, quien había finalizado la llamada y tomaba asiento al lado de su novia.

—Sea como sea, mañana como muy tarde tenemos que concretar todos los artículos —añadió Mer—. Queda solamente una semana para el Orgullo.

—¡Ay, cielo! —Loke acarició el hombro de la rubia— ¿Les has informado sobre mi propuesta? —ella negó con la cabeza y el resto los observaron expectantes.

—Se me olvidó por completo. Loke ha solicitado su casa de verano por si queremos ir allí a pasar la noche después de la manifestación. Como antiguamente era un balneario hay suficientes habitaciones como para que nos hospedemos varios, sería un modo de ofrecer un agradecimiento diferente para quienes han contribuido. Claro que imaginamos que muchos preferirán pasar la noche de fiesta, pero no está de más ofrecer una alternativa.

—¡Guau, Loke! Cada día me sorprendes más —afirmó Mer—. Claro, se lo comentaré a Ultear para que informe al resto. Volviendo al tema, Levy ¿has perfilado ya lo que te quedaba por terminar?

—Sí, disculpad. Es que como he estado ocupada entrevistando a grupos locales para el próximo concurso me he demorado más de lo normal, pero esta tarde lo tendré sin falta.

Levy a parte de trabajar en el equipo de Crime Sorcière, también realizaba pequeñas intervenciones en una revista musical de naturaleza local que buscaba impulsar las carreras de los nuevos talentos. Durante las últimas semanas se había ausentado de sus obligaciones precisamente porque pronto se realizaría el V Certamen del Concurso de Grupos Locales. Mientras pulían los aspectos más importantes del siguiente número de la revista, el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar, aunque Levy prefirió dejarlo pasar para centrarse por completo en las tareas pendientes, ya que se sentía culpable ante su ausencia de días pasados.

— _Yeeeeee, enana_ —una voz grave habló a través del contestador, Levy palideció de golpe y todos sus invitados la contemplaron curiosos— _. ¿Estás evitándome? Lo que tú veas, pero te recuerdo que_ —la peliazul corrió para impedir que sus amigos escucharan el resto de la charla— _tengo tus braguitas en mi casa._

Levy golpeó el telefonillo hasta acallarlo, tras su paso derrumbó una jarra de agua que empapó el suelo. Sentía las miradas de todos clavadas en su espalda. El silencio fue interrumpido por un conjunto de carcajadas sonoras.

—Así que ocupada entrevistando —Loke fue el primero en hablar, a la vez que Levy huía hacia el balcón donde guardaba el cubo y la fregona—. Qué pillina.

—Supongo que era un requisito indispensable dejarle las braguitas a cambio de su tiempo en la entrevista —añadió Lucy jocosa, seguidamente se ocultó de las miradas asesinas de la peliazul entre el pecho de su novio.

—¿Contamos con él para el día del Orgullo? —cuestionó Mer— ¿Quieres qué te regalemos unas braguitas de recambio para ese día por si acaso?

—¡Callad! Gajeel no es mi pareja, ni lo será.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que es un capullo? —quiso saber la rubia.

—Bueno... no. Pero somos muy distintos. Fue solo un desliz y no volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Tan malo es en la cama? —comentó burlesco Loke.

—Noooo.

—¿Entonces es un semental? —inquirió Lucy, el pelirrojo lejos de ponerse celoso rio.

—¿Qué? ¡Ahh! Zanjamos el tema. ¡YA!

—Sí, sí —murmuró por lo bajo Loke a las chicas—, pero no niega que sea un _sex machine_.

—¡Os he dicho que calléis! —gritó desde el balcón donde había acudido para devolver los utensilios de limpieza a su sitio—. ¡Eh! —entró apresurada— Venid todos, Freed está abajo con el chico.

No les faltó tiempo para asomarse por el balcón, observando a la parejita que charlaba animada en la misma calle del edificio. Aunque a distancia no podían advertir las expresiones en su plenitud, los cuatro identificaron signos de cortejo entre ambos. Temerosos de ser descubiertos decidieron agacharse y espiarlos, cambiando los tonos elevados por cuchicheos. Freed estaba de espaldas, por lo que se contentaron con apreciar el rostro de Macbeth, quien parecía bastante satisfecho con la compañía y dibuja una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de tanto en tanto.

—Le ha mirado la boca y se ha mordido el labio inferior —dijo Loke.

—Sí, sí, yo también lo veo —corroboró Lucy—. Y antes lo he visto lamerse los labios.

—¿En serio? Yo no veo nada.

—Ni yo —confesó Meredy—. Pero si queréis jugamos a adivinar su cháchara.

Divagaron tanto sobre los posibles temas de conversación que acabaron por disputarse las opciones «correctas» y elevando la voz paulatinamente. Tan ensimismados estaban que no advirtieron las miradas de diversión de los jóvenes, quienes los contemplaban estupefactos a los pies del portal.

—No sabía que tenía unos amigos tan _voyeurs_. Disculpa —se dirigió a Macbeth—, están un poco desquiciados.

—Trabajo con artistas, sé lo que es tratar con desequilibrados —comentó desenfadado.

—Te compadezco —rio—. Bueno, nos vemos el día del Orgullo ¿no?

— _Of course_ —levantó la mano a modo de despedida—. A no ser... que nos crucemos antes en algún sitio.

—Tienes razón —asintió Freed—. Gustos similares, ambientes comunes. Cualquier día podríamos coincidir en qué sé yo, el _Bohemian Coffe House_.

—Sin duda sería un encuentro más que plausible. Perfectamente podríamos aparecer los dos entrando por la puerta a las ocho de la tarde o así.

—Incluso mañana mismo podría ocurrir. Las casualidades florecen bajo nuestros pasos —finalizó el peliverde antes de dedicarle una cálida expresión y despedirse del todo.

Freed Justine llamó al timbre de su amiga con una sonrisa en la boca y subió en ascensor como si flotara en una nube. En la puerta de Levy le esperaba su grupo de amigos dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre él y atosigarle a preguntas. Tuvo que tranquilizarles confirmando la posible cita del día siguiente, hecho que no desaprovecharon para bromear.

—Dinos Freddie, ¿le has contado que tienes el pene más enorme del mundo? —preguntó su mejor amiga, el peliverde fulminó con la mirada a la pelirrosa.

—Creo que esa información es excesiva —dijo entre risas la peliazul.

—Eso es porque ya tienes bastante con el ladrón de braguitas —Loke dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza de la más bajita y ésta rechisto.

Entraron dentro armando alboroto como si fueran adolescentes, al tiempo que el joven les ponía al día sobre su «cita.» Para su sorpresa, había logrado conectar con Macbeht. Cierto era, que al inicio ambos se habían mostrado hoscos, de hecho, era más probable que acabaran enemistándose, ya que ambos eran fríos con los desconocidos y recelosos de su intimidad. Sin embargo, sus amigas le habían demostrado un gran afecto al enfrascarse en ese proyecto y él no quería ser menos. Pese a que no le hacía especial ilusión quedar con un desconocido, fue Freed quien contactó con él para concretar una cita, aunque el lugar de encuentro lo decidió el de cabello bicolor. Esta idea no le agradó en absoluto, puesto que prefería quedar en una zona que conociese donde sentirse seguro; bastante inhóspito era quedar con un completo desconocido.

En consecuencia, Freed Justine acudió al encuentro con actitud hostil, con la idea de indagar sobre el artículo y marcharse lo más pronto posible a su casa. Al parecer, Macbeth había tomado la misma decisión y conforme llegó se mostró arisco, parloteando como si no tuviera interés en el tema. Ya estaban a punto de marcharse del local cuando sonó una canción e inconscientes recitaron la letra al unísono.

Un punto en común, pues era una canción antigua y poco conocida siendo la primera vez que la tarareaban en compañía.

De pronto, la actitud reacia menguó y cada cual explicó de qué conocían el grupo. Una vez más, la coincidencia les sonrió. Hablaron sobre las tardes con los abuelos sonando música de fondo en el tocadiscos y terminaron dialogando sobre otros tiempos mejores.

La infancia, los juegos, la familia.

Cosas ahogadas en la laguna del tiempo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, la conversación adquirió un tono profundo e íntimo. Algo inusual para dos chicos acostumbrados a resguardarse en su coraza. Sin embargo, las experiencias comunes favorecen la conexión entre personas y, lamentablemente, también compartían la sensación de abandono por parte de su familia.

Un estigma soportado por demasiadas personas del colectivo.

No se caracterizaban por abrirse a los demás; solían reservarse para los más allegados, aun así, muchas veces ni siquiera expresaban todas sus preocupaciones. Se habían acostumbrado a mediar con sus problemas en solitario y contar con un número reducido de personas de confianza.

Y sin embargo, estaban allí mostrando su vulnerabilidad ante el otro. Muy al contrario, no se sentían frágiles sino extrañamente fuertes. Comprendidos por otra persona, respaldados por un igual.

Alguien con experiencias similares.

Lo que iba a ser una velada de corta duración se extendió por horas: desde la mañana hasta bien entrada la tarde. Y de las penurias pasaron a las aficiones, descubriendo Freed el curioso oficio de Macbeth, éste se encargaba de la caracterización en el mundo artístico, aunque en el último mes había hecho de presentador sustituto para el circo de Saberthoot. Todo ello, les llevó a conversar sobre el mundo del espectáculo, los lugares donde había viajado el de pelo bicolor, las diferentes maneras de pensamiento y cultura de los países...

Los ojos de Freed brillaban emocionados imaginando una vida plagada de aventuras viéndose a sí mismo en la posición de Macbeth, de trotamundos por el mundo con una cámara fotográfica y un bloc de notas. De esa manera podría difundir el modo de vida de otras personas de primera mano, además, cambiar de aires le beneficiaría al alejarse de lo que todavía lo atormentaba. Le ayudaría a observar las dificultades desde otra perspectiva.

Por extraño que le resultara, también se imaginó deambulando por el mundo junto al chico que tenía ante él.

Todo volvía a su memoria mientras charlaba con su grupo de amigos, claro que se había reservado para su propia intimidad la ilusión que crecía en su interior. Decidió orientar la conversación hacia temas puramente laborales y evitar las miradas inquisidoras de la pelirrosa.

No quería emocionarse de antemano. El tiempo decidiría si estaban destinados a ser algo más. Por el momento, disfrutaría del dulce sabor de su grata compañía donde al menos hallaría a un buen amigo.

Eso y las futuras citas venideras...

•••

Finalmente, el día del Orgullo llegó el 28 de junio, fecha en la que se celebraban debido a los disturbios de Stonewall en 1969. Jóvenes y mayores se unían durante unas horas para reclamar la igualdad al ritmo de la música y la danza. Muchas eran las personas que se oponían a este tipo de actividades por considerarlos inmorales, siendo los mismos los que se deleitaban en celebraciones nacionales donde se exaltaba la crueldad animal, el desfase discotequero y la promiscuidad desenfrenada. También, pertenecían al mismo tipo de individuos que se posicionaban en el poder, banalizando una lucha necesaria para después apartar la mirada ante las violaciones grupales a jóvenes en sus propios festejos. Obviamente, ignoraban del mismo modo la violencia hacia el colectivo _queer_. Asimismo, muchos de éstos se aferraban a la fe para propagar sus valores conservadores, cuando la religión debía de ser una herramienta conciliadora, así como, un espacio donde encontrar consuelo y cobijo

Meredy había quedado con Ultear para unir los grupos e ir todos juntos hacia el evento antes de la manifestación para preparar los números de las revistas y difundirlos entre el público. Tras días de intenso trabajo ininterrumpido, pudo comprobar aliviada que congeniaban a la perfección e incluso parecía una reunión de viejos amigos. Mientras dividía los panfletos junto a Ultear, advirtió a Lucy parloteando con entusiasmo con Mirajane; a Levy practicando con Yukino las clases de lengua de signos que cursó en la universidad y a Freed intercambiando opiniones con Macbeth sobre el último festival de Cannes.

—Se te ve feliz —la afirmación aclamó su atención.

—Sí —fijó sus esmeraldas en ella—. Me cuesta creer que todo haya salido tan bien.

—Pues creételo —rozó con sus dedos la mano de la pelirrosa—. El éxito emana de ti.

—¿Pero qué dices? —le dio un golpecito coloquial en el hombro. Desde su desliz, buscaba comportarse de manera amistosa con la azabache para concienciar a su cerebro de lo correcto y apaciguar las emociones de su corazón— De no ser por tu ayuda este proyecto hubiera sido una patata —Ultear dibujó una sonrisa ladeada, casi imperceptible.

—Entonces, estamos en deuda la una con la otra.

Dicho esto, se adelantó y prosiguió con la organización de los grupos. Meredy contempló su paso con una mezcla de sosiego y plenitud. Una voz conocida en el oído le hizo botar ante la sorpresa.

—Estás pilladita, eh.

Cana le dedicaba una mirada maliciosa; Meredy sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Balbuceó nerviosa y finalmenté contestó:

—No digas tonterías. Es solo mi amiga. Como lo sois vosotras.

—Nosotras nos acostamos un par de veces —añadió enconjiéndose de hombros. Antes de que pudiera reprocharle la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia la muchedumbre—. Mira, ya empieza.

La multitud se había aglomerado como una gran manada formando una escalera de colores muy variados —entre ropajes variopintos, carteles y tonos de pieles— moviéndose al unísono, marchando desde la plaza central hasta el ayuntamiento con el fin de reclamar por sus derechos. La música comenzó a sonar, al tiempo que asociaciones de bailes culturales implicadas con la causa abrían la marcha con llamativas danzas. Con el ritmo siempre fluyendo en su cuerpo, Minerva arrastró a Yukino hasta el centro del movimiento para instarla a imitarla; pues por mucho que la música nunca llenara los oídos de la albina, su pareja se esforzaba por integrarla en el mundo de los sonidos, incluso si acababan perdiendo el ritmo y se arriesgaban a hacer el ridículo.

Ante la iniciativa de la exótica muchacha, el resto de miembros del circo se unieron a las danzas, a excepción de los ausentes. Sting, ante el pánico que le suscitaba la posibilidad de que le arrebataran a su hijo, decidió permanecer en casa para el evento. El miedo de perder a Frosch le obligaba a _encerrarse en el armario_ y vivir una vida pública cubierta de mentiras. Ese era el peso de ser homosexual y padre soltero. Ante la negativa, el matrimonio Cheney se quedó haciéndoles compañía. Meredy no pudo evitar acordarse de ellos ahora que todo Saberthoot disfrutaba de la festividad. Ella misma se había encargado de redactar el artículo que versaba sobre el caso de Sting, esperando que hallará la repercusión suficiente como para que las cosas empezaran a verse de otro modo y, poco a poco, pudieran evolucionar.

Lamentablemente, todo aquel proyecto también le había servido para conocer que todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Caminó unos pasos por delante, pasando por el lado de Levy, quien parecía mantener una conversación telefónica entre todo el jolgorio. Acarició con cariño el brazo de Freed, quien casi ni se percató al estar absorto en un relato que le narraba el de cabello bicolor. Se posicionó al lado de Ultear con la satisfacción de observar que un grupo de jóvenes estaban interesadas en subscribirse a la revista. «Claro que también es posible que realmente el interés resida en Ultear.» Reflexionó divertida.

Justo cuando iba a aclamar la atención de la morena para comunicarse con ella, un bullicio estrepitoso hizo que ambas dirigieran la mirada en una misma dirección.

—¡No! —gritó la pelirrosa corriendo al encuentro del incidente; pero la azabache con sus largas piernas se le adelantó.

•••

—¡NI SIQUIERA ME HE DEFENDIDO, COÑO!

—Cálmate —instó Mirajane.

—A ver, joven... —el policía miró la hoja— Natsu Dragneel. ¿Podría explicar de nuevo los acontecimientos?

—Natsumi —susurró con voz queda la joven de alborotados mechones pelirrosas, mientras presionaba su sangrante nariz con el pañuelo que le había ofrecido su cuñada.

—¿Jovencito Dragneel? —insistió el policía.

—¡Es Natsumi Dragneel! —espetó furioso Laxus con un tic en la ceja. El policía hizo amago de mostrar el folio con los datos oficiales de la joven, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza— Me importa una mierda lo que ponga ahí, es una chica y punto.

—Señor, será mejor que se calme o tomaré medidas.

—No es necesario —intervino Mirajane. Se dirigió a su pareja—. Lax, sal fuera con mi hermana, yo me quedo con Natsumi hasta que llegue Zeref.

—Lis está bien acompañada, no voy a dejaros solas.

—No somos damiselas en peligro, cariño. Aclararemos las cosas y en cuanto venga su hermano podremos marcharnos. Ve con Lis, por favor. Ya está bastante afectada y prefiero quedarme con el poli yo —se arrimó a su oído, rompiendo la tensión de la situación—. Mejor guárdate ese temperamento para nuestra intimidad.

Laxus aceptó, besando fugazmente los labios de la albina y marchando hacia la calle en busca de su pequeña cuñada, colérico todavía, pero un poco menos rabioso. Mira suspiró y se sentó al lado de Natsumi, quien terminaba de relatar por tercera vez los hechos. El agente tomó notas y se alejó lo necesario para tenerlas a la vista hasta que el tutor de Natsumi apareciera.

Mira rodeó con un brazo los hombros de la joven y apartó los mechones enmarañados que le caían, ligeramente manchados de sangre seca. Natsumi tenía el ceño fruncido y golpeaba reiteradamente la planta de los pies en el suelo, con los puños apretados sobre sus muslos.

—Tranquilízate, cielo.

—No puedo. Tendría que haberle atizado. ¡Niñata... —se dio un tiempo para recordar los términos que Lisanna había empleado— pseudo progre de mierda! Encima dice que solo soy un tío que intenta des... des... despe... lo que sea de la lucha feminista.

—Desprestigiar —corrigió la mujer.

—¡Eso! ¿Por qué usamos palabras tan complicadas en el movimiento? —Mirajane rio, en ese aspecto le recordaba a Laxus. Claro que la ignorancia de los términos no significaba un apoyo menor, bien que sabía de la implicación de ambos. Natsumi la observó con los ojos inyectados en fuego— Cuando... cuando sea una mujer completa ¿seguiré teniendo estos problemas?

Mirajane la contempló en silencio. Agarró su mano y se fijó en su forma; mucho más grande que la de una mujer de su estatura. Ese era un detalle que por muchas hormonas que se inyectara jamás cambiaría. Sus rasgos, bastante más suavizados desde que comenzó el tratamiento; su piel, más fina que al principio; su vello, prácticamente inexistente y su voz cada día más suave. Sin embargo, sus dedos largos y robustos y sus pies grandes siempre le recordarían que no era su piel soñada. Ella no había nacido en un cuerpo que le perteneciese, pero gracias a las innovaciones podía obtener el anhelado deseo de sentirse plenamente una mujer. ¿Acaso la personificación de su alma femenina la eximiría de la discriminación en un mundo demasiado aletargado y retrógrado como para cambiar la mente? Lo dudaba mucho.

No importaba que Natsumi se convirtiera en el tipo que «cuela» como mujer natural; porque la premisa esencial era comprender que ella jamás fue un hombre por mucho que le colgaran un par de testículos en la entrepierna. El primer paso para ser tolerante era aceptar que las características físicas de un cuerpo no definen tu género y que un género no determina una orientación sexual ni una personalidad. Cada ser de la naturaleza era único en su esencia y Natsumi, en concreto, era una mujer desde el primer segundo de su existencia. Y además, una mujer homosexual enamorada de su hermana pequeña.

La libertad de mostrarse como era en realidad era un acto valeroso incluso en un mundo teóricamente tolerante como el suyo; pero, también acarreaba una condena. Durante el resto de su vida, Natsumi tendría que luchar por hacer algo tan simple como reivindicar su género u orientación; mediaría con personas que la rechazarían por ser quien era y obstaculizarían su camino. La vetarían de trabajos, la estigmatizarían y la repudiarían.

Ese era el peso de la libertad. Algo lamentable a juicio de la albina.

—¿Sinceramente? Creo que toda tu vida será un camino de piedras —la muchacha agachó la mirada con las llamas de sus ojos apagadas. Mirajane levantó su mentón con ternura para inyectarle calma a través de sus azulados ojos—. Pero, incluso entre las piedras crece la vegetación y eso siempre es signo de esperanza. ¿Recuerdas lo mal qué se lo tomó tu hermano al principio?

—Y hoy estará muy enfadado cuando llegue... —murmuró desganada.

—Seguramente, pero Mavis le regañará hasta que entienda que tú no eres la culpable, sino la víctima. Mira, el mundo es un árbol de manzanas podridas cubiertas de gusanos. Pero, si alguien lo cuida la fruta brotará fuerte y abundante. Aunque los árboles no se recuperan en un día, requieren de mucho tiempo y dedicación. Nuestra sociedad evoluciona a pasos muy lentos, Natsumi. Pero lo importante no es cuan grande sean esos pasos, sino que se hagan como es debido y no cesen. Lo tendrás difícil, pero te queremos y apoyaremos siempre.

Para sorpresa de la albina, la joven se levantó con los brazos en alto y exclamó con una sonrisa animada:

—¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy que ardo! ¡Ya podemos irnos!

Justo cuando Mirajane iba a exponerle que no podían marcharse hasta que vinieran a recogerla por ser menor de edad, una mujer menuda de frondosa cabellera dorada llegó hasta ellas con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. El aspecto juvenil de Mavis siempre era desconcertante, más, desde que Mira descubrió que era cinco años mayor que ella.

—Yo no he hecho nada.

—Lo sé, Natsumi. Laxus nos lo ha explicado. Vamos, Zeref espera en el coche con August.

—Pero... ¿está enfadado? ¿Y Lis cómo está? Íbamos a pasar la noche con todos, Zeref firmó el consentimiento.

—Madre mía, cuántas preguntas. Uno... tu hermano es serio, ya lo sabes, pero no te preocupes que no está enfurruñado. Dos, Lis tiene los ojos llorosos aunque más calmada y seguro que se recompone en cuanto te vea. Y tres, me temo que Zeref ya no quiere que estés fuera por si acaso... ¡Pero! —se adelantó antes que los reproches— Si a Mira le parece bien, tú y Lis podéis pasar la noche en casa y mañana podemos ir a pasar el día todos juntos a la playa para reunirnos con el resto. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Podremos llevarnos a Happy?

La rubia asintió mientras daba parte a la policía de ser la tutora legal de la adolescente junto a su marido; Natsumi olvidó el mal trago dando saltos de alegría y saliendo disparada para reunirse con Lisanna. Mirajane sonrió mientras charlaba caminando junto a Mavis. A veces, olvidaba que Lis y Natsumi no eran más que unas adolescentes y estaban en la flor de la vida. El día se había truncado por la agresión hacia la pelirrosa, pero el tema se había zanjado satisfactoriamente y pronto terminarían la velada en un lugar alejado del conflicto, donde pudieran olvidarse de las manzanas podridas del mundo.

•••

Meredy oteaba el movimiento de las olas del mar. Nacían en la lejanía, se mecían y mezclaban entre ellas para morir espumosas en la orilla. Sus pies descalzos se fundían con la arena fría y la brisa nocturna le acariciaba las mejillas.

—Adoro el mar de noche.

Ultear estaba de pie, hablando de la belleza del mar pero con los ojos clavados en la de cabellos rosados. Meredy asentía atolondrada, medio absorta en sus propias reflexiones y sin apartar los ojos esmeralda del oscuro horizonte.

—No es tu culpa, lo sabes ¿no?

—Formamos un proyecto con ilusión y mira el resultado —contestó Mer.

—¿Cuál? ¿Este resultado?

Ultear señaló al par de hombres que miraban las estrellas tumbados sobre una gran sábana, con las melenas sueltas alumbradas por las llamas de un pequeño fuego, donde las hebras de cabello —verdes, negras y blancas— se esparcían sobre la tela y enredaban entre ellas. También, apuntó al azabache melenudo que se había apuntado a última hora, batallando en un pulso contra Laxus al tiempo que el resto los vitoreaban.

Se respiraba felicidad y bienestar en el grupo de amigos, nuevos y viejos. Sin embargo, Mer no podía evitar sentirse fracasada. Y eso era algo que la azabache no iba a permitir.

—Escucha, Mer. Las cosas rara vez salen como nos proponemos. A menudo tomamos malas decisiones y erramos —se sentó a su lado y le dio un codazo amistoso—, incluso yo me equivoco. Pero hoy, no es tu caso —Meredy asimiló las palabras y le contestó un poco más animada.

—¿La gran Ultear Milkovich equivocándose? Qué inaudito.

—Pues sí —dejó escapar un suspiro y desvió la mirada—. Mi mayor errata fue enamorarme de una gilipollas... y supongo que cerrarme a toda relación después de ello.

La pelirrosa la contempló afligida; no era su intención reanudar viejas heridas. Elevó la mano para acariciarla, pero en su lugar le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

—Oye yo... gracias por animarme —Ultear le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió—. No quiero que ahora tú te sientas mal por recordar hechos desagradables.

—¿Me ves sufriendo? No seas tonta, niña. Esa tía es insignificante; por mí, como si colocan su cabeza en una pica. Es más, me la quedaría de recuerdo —Mer enmudeció y Ultear rompió en carcajadas ante el rostro palidecido de la pelirrosa. Tras las risotadas, Mer entrecerró los ojos y entonó una voz de interesante.

—Qué cosas. Llevo varias semanas pasando más de tres horas al día contigo y no conocía ese lado tan _gore_ tuyo.

—Vaya, no sabía que controlabas tanto el tiempo que pasamos juntas —se acercó burlona—. ¿No se estará enamorando de mí, señorita Fernandes?

—¡¿Qué dices?!

La pelirrosa le profirió toda una serie de golpes indoloros, provocando que ambas batallaran de broma como si fueran un par de niñas en lugar de adultas. Después de llenarse de arena y agua, descansaron reposando tumbadas en el suelo con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa placentera.

—Gran Ultear Milkovich, que sepa que no se comporta para nada como una mujer de 33 años.

—¿Me estás llamando vieja? ¿Acaso quieres qué combata de verdad? —se giró para mirarla y se sorprendió apartando un mechón rosado de los ojos de Mer— Quitando este momento infantil, quiero ponerme seria y darte las gracias. Es algo que todavía no he hecho —la pelirrosa levantó el torso sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? Ultear eres tú la que me has ayudado.

—Es algo mutuo, ya te lo he comentado antes. Y no me refiero solo a la implicación con el colectivo. Tú... me has hecho sentir bien estas semanas. Es raro; supongo que eres del tipo de personas que echaría de menos.

—¿Por qué por muy bonitas que sean tus palabras tengo la sensación de que te estás despidiendo? —murmuró desconcertada, Ultear apartó la mirada, pensativa.

«¡No!» Chilló su corazón, pero fuera de su piel no se escuchó más que las olas. Meredy insistió, girando el mentón de Ultear hacia ella. Apenas les alumbraba el cielo nocturno, pero los ojos de la morena mostraban un brillo atípico en ella. No supo cuándo sucedió, pero las mejillas de Ultear se empaparon de lágrimas. Aunque, éstas pertenecían a Meredy...

—¡ESCROTO!

El jaleo las transportó a la realidad. Estaban en la orilla sobre la arena, con Meredy alzada sobre el cuerpo de Ultear. Intercambiando emociones a través de miradas. Aunque no estaban solas por mucho que el solitario escenario las confundiera. Todos sus amigos estaban con ellas, acercándose con cacerolas que golpeaban sin cesar al grito de «escroto.» Cana era quien capitaneaba aquella insólita manifestación. Meredy olvidó por un instante su situación previa, con la atención totalmente fijada en el grupito. Ultear no; ella sabía perfectamente qué significaba aquel alboroto. E iba a matar a Cana por convencerlos de armar semejante expéctaculo.

Si los ojos de Ultear pudieran matar, la joven castaña yacería ya en su tumba. Sin embargo, Cana estaba muy viva y desafiaba abiertamente a su amiga. Ultear apagó su rabia entre risas y miró la expresión confusa de Mer. Incluso con aquella cara de circunstancias le parecía preciosa.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Cana había ganado.

Se levantó apresurada, abalanzándose hacia Mer y la besó con fuego en los labios.

 **N/A:**

 **Queda el epílogo y se acabó. Espero que te haya gustado. Sé que todo puede quedar precipitado, pero es que he querido centrarme más en reivindicar cosas que en el lado romántico xD A parte de que al ser short fic profundizar más en las relaciones es complicado. Pero espero que una vez finalizado del todo puedas quedarte con un buen sabor de boca :3 Gracias por ser siempre un apoyo, para mí y otras muchas personas. Se necesitan más como tú en este mundo de manzanas podridas 3**


	5. Purple Rain

**Epílogo:**

 **Purple Rain**

Las sábanas se le pegaban a la piel desnuda en aquella extraña y fría mañana de agosto. Estaba cubierta de los pies a la cabeza, hecha un ovillo. Rozando la piel que le proporcionaba el calor suficiente como para no percibir la brisa que entraba desde el hueco de la ventana a medio abrir.

La alarma sonó.

Una y otra vez.

Percibió un sonidito desde las profundidades de las sábanas y decidió abrir los ojos, con cautela, pues todavía estaba aletargada.

La dueña de los gruñidos descansaba, sin inmutarse, mientras Meredy la oteaba acompañada de un largo bostezo. La fiereza de Ultear se dulcificaba con el sueño y su rostro se envolvía en una expresión sosegada, o quizá, esa transformación se debía a la tranquilidad que le aportaba su compañera sentimental.

Fuera cual fuese la causa, lo cierto es que la morena parecía feliz. Un estado que trasmitía cada vez que dibujaba una sonrisa en sueños. Meredy se acurrucó a su lado maldiciendo el ritmo acelerado del reloj. Tenían un compromiso que atender y demorarse no era muy responsable por su parte, pero la tentación de obviar la hora y quedarse atrapada en la cama unos minutos más le tentaba demasiado.

Tanto como Ultear era capaz de hacerlo en cualquier circunstancia.

La alarma sonó de nuevo y la morena se despertó a regañadientes. Meredy ya estaba vistiéndose mientras la instaba a levantarse.

—Venga dormilona, tenemos que irnos.

—Mmm... ¿de verdad es necesario? Anoche nos acostamos demasiado tarde.

—A mí también me gustaría quedarme vagueando en la cama juntas —se agachó hasta el rostro de la morena y unos mechones rebeldes le hicieron cosquillas en la piel—. Pero faltar al aniversario de tu ahijada no creo que sea lo adecuado; ya tuvimos que ausentarnos en la fiesta del bebé.

Puesto que ni Gray ni Juvia eran creyentes decidieron no bautizar a su pequeña, pues observaban como muchos conocidos cedían ante los protocolos de una fe que realmente no seguían y acababan introduciendo a sus pequeños en el bautismo cuando ni siquiera eran practicantes ni veneraban a ningún dios. Preferían esperar a que su hija creciera para elegir por propia cuenta si deseaba ser creyente o, por el contrario, atea como sus progenitores. Consideraban que como padres debían de enseñarle a ser independiente y reflexiva, para que cualquier decisión que tomara en la vida fuera porque naciera de si misma y no porque otra fuerza ajena se lo impusiera.

Pese a que los abuelos de la pequeña estaban de acuerdo con la decisión tomada, Silver insistió en la importancia de celebrar el nacimiento de su nieta por todo lo alto, de paso que festejaba la hazaña de Juvia de traer al mundo una vida y la capacidad de su hijo de engendrar una preciosidad como lo era Mar.

Tras la insistencia del orgulloso abuelo aceptaron realizar una fiesta del bebé organizada junto a su mujer y consuegros. Escogieron su casa de la montaña para realizarla, aprovechando que la estación invernal había traído la nieve en las llanuras y podían jugar con la naturaleza para los adornos de la fiesta. Aunque la niña se pasó la mitad de la velada durmiendo, los adultos disfrutaron del evento como si fueran niños.

Aunque aquello lo descubrieron Meredy e Ultear unos días después, pues por esas fechas se hallaban ausentes del país. En esta ocasión, no por el trabajo de la artista sino por la entrevista en el extranjero a la que Crime Sorcière asistía en un canal de radio que tenía un programa de temática LGBTI. La noticia les llegó a todos de sorpresa y tras sopesarlo con tiempo, emprendieron el viaje hasta el norte del continente con todo el material recolectado y con la esperanza de cambiar el mundo. A las puertas de la sede de radio se encontraron ante su asombro a un grupo de personas que se proclamaban fans, debido al apoyo que había supuesto el ya famoso número 23 de su revista, aquel dedicado a reivindicar el colectivo _queer_.

La entrevista fue seguida por millones de internautas de todo el mundo, haciéndose viral. Muchas fueron las personas que se beneficiaron del poder de las tecnologías y las redes sociales para reivindicar sus propias experiencias y visibilizar que pese a la variedad del colectivo los problemas a menudo eran patrones repetitivos. No importaba la sexualidad o el género; absolutamente todos compartían al menos una experiencia negativa a lo largo de su vida. Afortunadamente, también muchos hicieron eco del apoyo de su entorno y las facilidades de vivir dentro de una familia tolerante.

La cuestión es que durante varios días el trabajo de la revista cobró vida, transformándose en la voz de los oprimidos. Y cada uno de sus miembros se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo, llegando a una misma conclusión que proclamaron como conclusión en la entrevista:

«El mundo está podrido y cambiarlo a grandes pasos es un imposible. Pero cuando algo huele mal, la impasibilidad no tapa el olor. Lo que lo cambia es intentar hacer de nuestro entorno un lugar mejor. A las élites les beneficia vender que la mejora social es inviable porque la sociedad está contaminada; sin embargo, hacer del planeta un lugar mejor está a la alcance de cualquiera.

Basta con intentarlo.»

El viaje duró varias semanas, pues aprovecharon para tomarse unas vacaciones y visitar los sitios más emblemáticos de las ciudades representativas, al tiempo que recopilaban información para futuros proyectos. Viajaron juntos, incluyendo a sus parejas —oficiales o no—, como era el caso de Gajeel, quien no había formalizado su relación con Levy pero todos sabían el futuro prometedor para ambos; o Freed y Macbeth, quienes no terminaban de dar el paso para convertirse en una relación sentimental, pese a que todos parecían darse cuenta de lo que ellos mismos ignoraban.

El único del equipo que tuvo que ausentarse fue Jellal, quien en último momento regresó a casa desde el aeropuerto al conocer el aborto espontáneo que Erza había tenido. El golpe fue muy duro para todos sus compañeros, que viajaron en silencio con la angustia latente dentro del pecho, imaginando el dolor que atravesaría la pareja. En la actualidad, Meredy sabía gracias a Jellal que su esposa estaba de nuevo encinta, aunque por el momento mantenían en secreto la noticia hasta que los tres primeros meses transcurrieran y el peligro se disipara.

—¿Nos vamos?

Meredy se sobresaltó. Rio. No había cambiado mucho. Todavía se quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras el mundo giraba, con la diferencia de que ahora compartía el tiempo con alguien que hacía lo mismo y la comprendía a la perfección. Ultear le sonrió y besó con cariño, antes de enredar sus dedos a los de ella y marcharse al primer aniversario de su sobrina.

•••

Las primeras notas de _When Doves Cry_ de Prince comenzaban a sonar. El humo de la tetera danzaba en el aire, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Siguió con sus ojos oscuros las curvilíneas ondas dibujadas en la atmósfera; no supo si fue la letra de la canción que le invitaba a trazar ideas inapropiadas o simplemente llevaba demasiada tensión acumulada. Ya lo decía su amiga Minerva: _la falta de sexo mata las neuronas_. «Palabras sabias a expresiones desorbitadas.» Una especie de mueca similar a una sonrisa burlona modificó su expresión. Rascó su nuca pensativo, los mechones negros y blancos se mezclaban en sus dedos. O llegaba y le distraía, o la canción le provocaría un accidente sexual después de más de un año sin probar el sabor del placer.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, sabía de su llegada. El sonido de sus andares firmes y el fresco aroma de sus ropajes lo delataban.

—Siento llegar tarde.

Macbeth se giró hacia su interlocutor y los ojos se abrieron de par en par. El siempre bien cuidado y liso cabello del peliverde estaba recogido en una maraña de pelo desordenada; su impoluta y lisa piel presentaba los indicios de una pequeña barbita rasposa.

—Vaya, definitivamente necesitas unas vacaciones —Freed le fulminó, fingiendo tener el orgullo más herido de lo que realmente lo tenía y se sentó ante él, observándole desde sus ojerosos ojos ocultos tras unas gafas.

—Jaja, tan agradable como siempre —el aludido alzó la cabeza altivo—. No, en serio. Un descanso me vendría de lujo, he tenido mucho trabajo las últimas semanas preparando el caso de la industria del porno.

—¿Cansado de ver penes? —comentó mordaz; Freed se ruborizó pero contraatacó.

—Que sea pudoroso no significa que rehuya del cuerpo humano.

—Bien está saberlo —añadió el de cabello bicolor con la ceja alzada. Ambos rieron y se sirvieron el té que acostumbraban a compartir en la misma cafertería desde hacía más de un año.

—Bueno, ¿cuál era la nueva noticia, Mac? —el joven lo oteó con sus oscuros ojos, dejando vislumbrar un brillo fugaz en su mirada.

—La compañía para la que trabajo se marcha a Alvarez la próxima semana, van a rodar una película histórica sobre la guerra que hubo en la antigüedad cuando eran un imperio. Es guay porque podré explorar la creación de heridas artificiales en la piel; es una oportunidad para aprender nuevas técnicas y estilos.

—Ah... —un cúmulo de emociones se apoderaron del peliverde— Eso es fantástico, Mac —engulló los sentimientos de tristeza y le dedicó la más franca de las sonrisas—. Me alegro muchísimo por ti, ya es hora de que puedas explotar al máximo tu talento.

—Gracias —ofreció una pasta árabe a su amigo—. ¿Vendrás conmigo? —Freed se atragantó.

—¿Qué? —Macbeth se rascó la nariz como si nada— P-pero ¿eso no durará mucho?

—Sobre medio año —confirmó impasible—. Siempre has querido viajar ¿no?

—Sí... pero... tengo que trabajar, no voy a vivir del aire. Además, tengo un compromiso con la revista.

—Van a pagarme alojamiento, dietas y un buen sueldo. Es nuestro primer gran proyecto, tú puedes dedicarte a deambular el territorio de las zonas donde vayamos a rodar e informarte sobre las regiones independentistas del territorio. Es una buena oportunidad y sigue tu línea reivindicativa de investigación periodística, más cuando se hallan en un momento crucial en el país. Por no mencionar —se miró las uñas negras con esmero— que todas tus compis están de acuerdo con que te tomes una excedencia. Aunque tampoco lo sería del todo si sigues participando desde el extranjero.

—Pero —de pronto Freed reaccionó—, lo has... lo has pensado muy bien —lo contempló dubitativo—. Siempre dices que convivir con alguien te resulta agobiante y me pides que me vaya contigo durante medio año. ¿De verdad este té no tiene ningún estupefaciente?

Macbeth arrancó una sonora carcajada que sorprendió todavía más a su acompañante. Fijó sus rasgados ojos en los claros de Freed, creando una atmósfera misteriosa y silenciosa, acompañada de una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Cuánto voy a tener que esperar para que admitas que te gusto? Detesto ir detrás de los hombres, me han mal acostumbrado. Y no obstante, aquí estoy. Pidiéndote que me acompañes a mi primera gran oportunidad —añadió jocoso— ¿Sabes lo molesto que eres Freed Justine?

—¿Estás... estás tomándome el pelo?

—¿Crees qué me tragaría el orgullo por una broma? Adoro el sarcasmo y la ironía, pero no lo suficiente como para anteponerlo a mi reputación. Anda, no seas cruel y responde antes de que me arrepienta.

—Eso significa que... ¿te gusto? ¿Yo? —Macbeht se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada.

—¿Acaso no te gusto yo a ti? ¿He interpretado mal las señales? Porque confieso que sería la primera vez que me equivoco, soy muy intuitivo.

Aunque las palabras podían sonar desanimadas, sus ojos brillantes hablaban por sus labios. Macbeth estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y de los verdaderos sentimientos de Freed. Porque sí, aunque no pronunciase la palabra, hablaba de sentimientos. Ya que por muy frío que fuera, nadie le aportaba calor como Freed. Y no se refería a la calidez sexual que estaba a punto de explotarle en la entrepierna debido al tiempo de sequía, no. Más bien se vinculaba con los designios amorosos de su corazón.

Las pistas le arrastraban hacia una misma sospecha.

El amor entre ambos se estaba gestando.

Tensó los músculos ante el silencio prolongado del peliverde. «El karma —pensó—. Eso me pasa por aficionarme a crear suspensos.» Entonces, de nuevo sonó una canción de Prince en el local, una que impulsó a Freed a actuar.

Frenó a la camarera, colocando en su bolsillo un billete donde incluía la propina y sin mediar palabra se abalanzó a los carnosos labios del joven. Al juntar labio con labio, la chispa se encendió y el fuego que aclamaba por crecer se avivó. Se marcharon apresurados mientras la letra del estribillo de la canción _Kiss_ describía el deseo que terminaría por estallar esa misma noche, ambos cuerpos formando uno entre las caricias de las sábanas de Macbeth.

•••

—Venga, nenita da un pasito más. Ven con papá.

—¡Con el abuelo! ¡Con el abuelo!

La pequeña de enormes ojos azules y bucles azabaches los observaba sonriente, mientras los dos hombres se disputaban su atención. Para decepción de ambos, la infante se decantó por la morena que los contemplaba estupefacta, aferrándose cual koala a la pierna de su tía Ultear.

—¡Uty! —exclamó la niña.

—Ultear-sama, Mar la adora. Siempre pregunta cuándo vendrá a verla —comentó la madre, quien acudió hasta su marido para consolar su disimulada pena.

Ultear cogió a su sobrina en brazos y jugó con ella ante la atenta mirada de Meredy. De pronto, la pelirrosa notó una mirada clavada en su nuca y al girarse un frío helado le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Lyon.

No habían coincidido desde su ruptura, y aunque sabía que ocurriría en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de su mejor amigo, no estaba preparada. Todavía le pesaba el daño que le había causado; aun se sentía responsable de hacer pedazos su corazón. Respiró hondo, Ultear percibió su nerviosismo y acarició con ternura la mano de su amada.

El albino le sonrió en la distancia e hizo el amago de acercarse, cosa que la morena aprovechó para empujar a Meredy hasta él.

—Hablad —le susurró—. Es la clave para darle el punto final.

La pelirrosa accedió, arrimándose con cautela hasta el joven. Éste tampoco parecía estar del todo seguro de sus actos, pero tomó la iniciativa.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Te veo muy bien —sonrió.

—Lo estoy —confesó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Sinceramente? De maravilla, la empresa está remontando. Tengo una relación con una chica estupenda, es estudiante de enfermería, tres años menor que yo, pero congeniamos y nos va genial. Te la presentaría, pero no ha podido acudir.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. Yo... voy a regresar... —no quería dejar las cosas así, pero la situación le daba ansiedad porque no sabía cómo mediar con su pasado. Antes de marcharse, Lyon cogió su mano con cuidado.

—Mer... —ésta se giró y le miró— Te extraño. Echo de menos estar todos juntos, saber de la vida del resto del grupo. Pero ante todo anhelo nuestra amistad —se acercó y tomó sus manos—. Puedo imaginarme tus pensamientos, te concibes como la única culpable del final de nuestra relación. Pero no es cierto. No funcionaba. No hay culpa. Yo estoy bien, lo he superado y soy feliz. Lo que no supero es no tenerte como amiga. Por favor, que la fiesta de Mar simbolice un renacer. Volvamos a ser el grupo al completo, añadiendo a los nuevos miembros que hemos aportado —la pelirrosa lloraba emocionada y el albino la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Tonta... te dije que no era un adiós...

—Gracias —musitó entre lágrimas.

Tras la reconciliación hablaron detenidamente de las novedades de sus vidas. A partir de entonces, dormirían con un peso menos en su conciencia. Meredy volvió al lado de Ultear, donde la pequeña le preguntó al verle las lágrimas si se había hecho daño. Ambas mujeres rieron ante el temprano sentido empático de la pequeña y charlaron sobre lo ocurrido.

—Gracias por impulsarme a hablar con Lyon.

—Estoy contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo.

—Suena a los votos de una boda —dijo divertida.

—Puede que sea el preámbulo de una pedida de mano.

—Oye —le dio una palmadita—, no juegues con mis sentimientos.

—Tienes razón. No voy a pedirte matrimonio. Por el momento.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que aceptaría —murmuró traviesa.

—Pues que estás loca por mí ¿verdad que sí, Mar? —la niña asintió sin saber muy bien a qué— ¿Lo ves? Hasta mi ahijada se da cuenta de que soy tu debilidad.

—Es cierto. Tanto —besó su mejilla y encaminó sus pasos hacia sus amigas— que puede que la que te sorprenda pidiéndote la mano sea yo. Aunque para eso, todavía quedan algunos años...

Ultear se mordió la lengua. La astuta de Meredy aprendía rápido a llevarse la última palabra. «He creado un monstruo.» Meditó.

—¿Sabes Mar? Cuando seas adulta olvidarás este recuerdo, pero lo que acabas de ver es el amor. Aunque tu memoria se vuelva difusa con las palabras, nunca olvides este sentimiento. Te acompañará a lo largo de tu vida, de la mano de tu familia y amigos. A veces, se debilitará hasta morir; otras, dolerá más que cualquier herida física. Mas, sin importar dónde te encuentres, siempre habrá alguien que vele por ti y te ame. Toma esta emoción y hazla tuya, pequeña. Atesórala dentro de ti como el más preciado de los tesoros. Algún día, encontrarás a alguien por quien entiendas cuánto vale la pena amar. Cuando ocurra, no tengas miedo y déjate arropar por la calidez de sentirte amada. Salvo si es una persona de mierda, a ese tipo de seres no quiero ni que te acerques. Pero shhh, no le cuentes a nadie que me preocupo tanto por ti.

La niña sonrió con entusiasmo sin entender ni una sola palabra e Ultear la llevó hasta los brazos de sus padres, dispuesta a reunirse de nuevo con Meredy y disfrutar del cumpleaños con el resto de invitados.

Buscándola con la mirada reflexionó sobre su propia evolución. De ser una mujer fría y recelosa de su vida privada a participar activamente en una fiesta infantil rodeada de personas desconocidas, además de familiares y amistades. Incluso su arte había mutado, añadiendo detalles más cálidos a sus esculturas, fruto del amor creciente.

Llegó hasta su lado, siendo recibida por un dulce beso que apaciguó sus ganas de ella. El deseo la desafiaba a lanzarse apasionada, pero la razón frenó sus impulsos.

Tenían toda una vida para ser parte la una de la otra.

 **N/A:**

 **Como sé que es importante para ti, esto es un regalo de cumpleaños y Prince nació el mismo día que tú, no podía faltar en el capítulo. De hecho, ha sido escrito con su música de fondo :)**

 **Se acabó. No sé si te gustará, pero me conformo con que te haya entretenido. He intentado dar lo mejor de mí, pero obviamente todavía me queda por mejorar.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han dedicado su tiempo en leer el fic, he querido reivindicar muchas cosas que defiendo por lo que es importante para mí que el fic llegue a la gente. Quiero hacer una mención especial a las personas que sé de primera mano que me han leído o han dejado reviews.**

 **-Levy_Rockera**

 **-Kira**

 **-Fu**

 **-Dare**

 **Y por supuesto Dana.**

 **Aconsejo pasaros por sus perfiles y leer sus historias, valen mucho la pena ^^**


End file.
